Trial, Transition, Growth
by DarkDragonQueen
Summary: Alternate Universe.After a night that became a nightmare, Sam's life is turned upside down. With new people in her life, peculiar personality's, and a child on the way will Sam find the strength to make it through the next nine months?
1. Positive

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: Here I am again with a new story. I know, I know, you're asking me hey aren't you working on the Black Phoenix? Well I am and I'm way ahead so you'll still get your update. This is different from my other stories. It's more of a drama/angst story, which is something I've never done before... well I have but I didn't like it and took it off. Anyway, it's a very high Rated T on the brink of M, but not violent enough for that. It contains mentions of rape and graphic birth at the end.

And yes, this one won the vote, well on here it was a stalemate and I was torn between what to write. In the end it was this (I let my muses decide and Drama put up a strong fight saying I didn't use her enough)and I'll just wait to put up my other story since it's somewhat similar to _The Black Phoenix._ It's for all those people who like a bit of drama and angst.

**Full Summary:Alternate Universe. After Sam is raped, she finds herself pregnant. Her parents don't believe her and just think that she's a hopeless case of teen rebellion and disown her. She's sent to live with the family of ghost hunters in Amity Park, the Fentons. There she meets not only the Fenton's strange and mysterious son Danny, she also meets ghost, in particular the ghost boy Danny Phantom, and people with very peculiar personalities at school. Toss that in with the fact that she's trying to hide her pregnancy and fighting for legal custody of her child, can Sam find the strength to survive the next hectic year?**

Yeah, you read this next part from me all the time. Grammar is not my best subject. I can apply it well to writing but I'm not perfect people. If you see a few mistakes here and there dismiss them. Luckily my spelling and use of words makes up for that.

Without further comments I bring you... drum roll please... the first chapter of **_Trial, Transition, Growth: Book I_**

**-.oOOo.-**

**Positive**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

_Trial, Transition, Growth..._

_Trial, Transition, Growth..._

_It's the way things go in life. It helps us grow into adults mature logical thinking people. Without it, this world would be full of immature girls and boys doing things for their own pleasure._

_Trial..._

_It's a test to determine if a person is ready to get to a new level. Some are more severe than others, but they're all for the same purpose. It test our strength and will._

_Transition..._

_A dangerous time, transition is for in transition things tend to get lost. You're not where you were before, but not where you're going to be. It's like when you're moving and sometimes in the transition of leaving the old home and going to the new one something disappears with no apparent explanation. Humans go through it too. In the physical sense, it's called puberty and boy do we sometimes get lost._

_Growth..._

_The final stage. It takes you to a new level of understanding. You look at things differently than you did before with new understanding and wisdom._

_Trial, Transition, Growth..._

_And it repeats itself, over and over again._

_Trial, Transition, Growth..._

_Trial, Transition, Growth..._

Sam looked at the plastic stick in her hands. Her eyes glued to the blue positive sign on it. No, she thought, it couldn't be. She couldn't be. It wasn't possible... well technically it was but it was so unexpected. She never thought this would happen. Her eyes began to water as she threw the strip away, making sure to wrap it in tissue so that it looked like a sanitary pad. She opened the door and stepped into her room closing the door behind her and sat on her bed as tears began to fall down her face.

She hadn't cried in years. Since she was about six to be exact and now here she was, having just turned fifteen three months ago give a week or so, crying like a little child. The raven haired teen played with the ponytail that was sitting low on her shoulders while she sat in her black tank top with skull and black jeans she sometimes wore around the house. Soon she wouldn't be able to fit in them. Oh God! How could this have happened to her? Why did this happen to her? Well, she new the answer to the former question, but she refused to think on it.

She had to figure out what she was going to do. She couldn't believe it. She was... Sam could barely admit it, but she was pregnant. There was a baby growing inside her. A little life that would need to be taken care of in a few months. It would need love and nourishment. She didn't think she could give it all that.

She stopped. Wait a minute. Why was she thinking these things. She didn't know if she even wanted to take care of the baby. She didn't even know if she wanted to go through with this pregnancy. She could always kill herself if she wanted, but that was the thing. She didn't want to. Why kill herself over something like that. So she was tainted and dirty, but she could clean herself eventually... hopefully. There was so much more in this world to experience. She would get over her shame and humiliation. Killing herself wasn't worth it.

Then there was abortion. Sam shook her head immediately at that thought. That would be going against all her morals and she was going to stick by them. Besides, what did the baby do to be murdered in such a tragic way before it was even brought into the world (AN: I have nothing against people who have had abortions. I just think that with the way Sam is this is how she would think.). The baby had done nothing wrong to deserve such a horrible fate. It at least deserved a chance.

There was adoption. Sam sighed. She didn't know if she could just give her baby away to someone else and not be apart of it's life. Of course there was open adoption, but what family would want to compete with a child's real mother. It was instinct for a mother to want to take care of her child and that could mean trouble if she didn't like the way they were raising her baby...

Her baby... That sound so foreign to her. She thought it would be years before she said that and when she did she would have a husband by her side and they would be saying _our baby_. She sighed. Who would want her now that she had been tainted and tampered with? Who would want a girl who already had a child?

People would probably give her disgusted looks and think she was nothing more than a slut and got herself pregnant. They would think she slept with so many men that she didn't know who the father was. It was true though. She didn't know who the father was, but that wasn't her fault. Bastards...

Well, that settled it. She would definitely be keeping her baby. She had heard that it was best to give up or abort babies who were conceived in this way, but she wasn't going to. She would keep it and love it through thick and thin.

Sam sighed again. Why, why, why... How? She did the one thing she had been trying not to do. She thought back to that night.

-.oOOo.-

So how do you like it. Please give me your opinion. If it's popular, I'll make it into a three book series. If not, it will just be this story. I know it's short but it had to be because it only include Sam's thoughts on what was happening. I also wanted it to begin different from all those other stories where a character gets pregnant. So I decided it would start off like this. Hope you like and no sneak peeks in this one. R&R.


	2. Parents

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: Here I am again with a new story. I know, I know, you're asking me hey aren't you working on the Black Phoenix? Well I am and I'm way ahead so you'll still get your update. This is different from my other stories. It's more of a drama/angst story, which is something I've never done before... well I have but I didn't like it and took it off. Anyway, it's a very high Rated T on the brink of M, but not violent enough for that. It contains mentions of rape and graphic birth at the end.

**Full Summary:Alternate Universe. After Sam is raped, she finds herself pregnant. Her parents don't believe her and just think that she's a hopeless case of teen rebelion and disown her. She's sent to live with the family of ghost hunters in Amity Park, the Fentons. There she meets not only the Fenton's strange and mysterious son Danny, she also meets ghost, in particular the ghost boy Danny Phantom, and people with very peculiar personalities at school. Toss that in with the fact that she's trying to hide her pregnancy and fighting for legal custody of her child, can Sam find the stregnth to survive the next hectic year?**

Yeah, you read this next part from me all the time. Grammar is not my best subject. I can apply it well to writing but I'm not perfect people. If you see a few mistakes here and there dismiss them. Luckily my spelling and use of words makes up for that.

Without further adu I give you the second chapter of **_Trial, Transition, Growth: Book I._**

**-.oOOo.-**

**Parents**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Sam sighed again. Why, why, why... How? She did the one thing she had been trying not to do. She thought back to that night.

_/Flashback/_

_Sam sighed as she walked down the dark streets in the shady part of Shade City. It was a fitting name for the city. Although it had a lot of upper class area's it had the highest crime rate imaginable. The adults of the upper-class refused to believe that it was such a bad place, everyone of the middleclass and lower-class knew otherwise. Sam was one of the upper-class girls who were sheltered from such things and went to a private school, but that didn't mean she rebelled. She was Goth much to her parents dismay and hated the preppy girls at the private all girls school she went to, but not as rebellious as her god- sister. She acted like the sheltered preppy girl but liked to hang out with hookers and hippies at night in the worst part of Shade City._

_No one was dumb enough to be here during the day let alone the night, except her god- sister. Why was she here now then. Well she was looking for Aly, her god- sister. Her parents wouldn't be back until morning but she wanted to make sure Aly was back by then. _

_"Aly," she called out. Aly said her friends like alleyways so she checked in the one she passed sometimes._

_She went into one not noticing the people on the steps across from it watch her as she went in. She could here a few voices. "Aly," she called._

_"Who are you?" asked three older men in with bellies full of beer and alcohol._

_Warning bells went off in Sam's head when she smelled the alcohol and she backed away only to bump into someone else. It was another man. Three more actually_

_"I- I was just looing for someone, but since she's not here..." Sam trailed off at the lust in the men's' eyes._

_"We haven't had someone as pretty as you in a long time." one of them said and grabbed her arm. "Why don't you come with us?"_

_Sam shook in fear as she tried to pull away from the man's grip. "No," she screamed and the man pulled her to him putting a rough hand over her mouth and pulled her further into the ally and into some kind of dark hangout where there were bottles of beer lying around and a mattress on the ground._

_The man threw her on it and she immediately tried to get up and move, but one pushed her back down. Soon she was handcuffed with arms behind her back. Her clothes were ripped off and she was played with like she was some toy, touching her breast, feeling her and putting their fingers in her opening. Then one took out his manhood and she immediately knew what would happen next. Two of then held her legs wide open until they would open no more and then..._

_Sam screamed in pain as the man took the one thing she would never get back. Tears fell from her eyes as pain ripped through her body like wild fire. She tried to push him off and she arched her back but to no avail as each man tried her out like she was a piece of meat to be tasted. It went on like this for hours. Her screams heard in the night but ignored for things such as this happened all the time in this part of the city. The men took turns and Sam somehow found herself unable to pass out. _

_After it was over they left her right in front of the alleyway with a big T- shirt on bloody and emotionally broken. It had to be around six o' clock in the morning, but it was still dark. It was always dark in this part no matter what time of day in this part. She managed to get to her knees and somehow through all that pain she got home and collasped on the floor of her room. Good thing her parents weren't home. She wanted no one to know about this._

_/Flashback Ends/_

Sam had relived that nightmare every night for the next month and just when she thought she could move on. It had to come back to haunt her in the form of a baby by one of those beast who had forced themselves on her that night, but she would never judge her baby based on what it's father did to her whever he was.

She looked outside at the sunset. It would be better to go ahead and tell her parents what had happened and get it over with.

Sam went downstairs where her parents were in the living room, sat them down and told them what happened. Not a tear fell from her eyes but humiliation and shame was written all over her face. She let out a relieved sigh glad to get that off her chest, but her parents reaction made her wish she could have told them what had happened the moment it happen, because it was clear they didn't believe her.

"You expect us to believe that crap." Mr. Manson asked.

Sam didn't know what to say and it was a good thing since she had lost her voice anyway.

"I can't believe you would go and get yourself pregnant and then come up with a story about getting raped so we wouldn't be angry. What do you think we are? Idiots?" Mr. Manson yelled and Sam found her voice again.

"I'm not lying. It's the truth. I was raped." Sam said in a quiet shaky voice.

"You lie." Mr. Manson yelled. "I should've known you were no good."

"Now Jeremy," said Mrs. Manson. "She's just scared. She's pregnant. We can't blame her for her mistake." She turned to her daughter. "But Samantha your father's right. Lying about being raped isn't the way to go even if you were scared we would get mad."

Sam's eyes narrowed in anger as she stood up. "I'm not lying," she said through gritted teeth as tears began to fall. Her own parents, the people she was supposed to be able to trust, didn't believe her. "I was raped and now I'm pregnant. Why can't you just believe me?"

"Well what do you expect? You're always out, probably partying and getting drunk and now you're pregnant and want us to believe you were raped." Mr. Manson yelled advancing on Sam who backed up.

"I do not. You just hate the way I am. You hate the fact that I'm not some preppy girl who cries over a broken nail." Sam yelled. "How could you not believe me? Haven't you noticed I haven't been myself for the past few months? How can you say I'm lying when you can't tell when your own daughter has been acting strange for two whole months? And you call yourselves parents," That was it. Insulting them was running past the limit. Her father lost it and jumped at her.

Sam screamed and moved out the way to dodge her father. He managed to grab her hair and punch her in the check sending her backwards into the wall. She forgot all about her own life the moment she saw her father grab a long pole that had been lying around from some work that was being down on the house and aim it at her stomach. Her mother instincts were kicking in even though she was only around eight weeks pregnant. She managed to grab the pole before it hit her stomach and pushed him back a shelf of glass sculptures.

She took his moment down and ran upstairs to her room locking the door. Soon enough there was banging on the door and Sam wasn't sure the door would hold long so until then she needed something to defend herself. It was too late though and the door burst open and her father came at her with her mother looking helpless at the scene. She backed up against the wall and grabbed the first thing she could feel on... Her lamp on the nightstand. She threw it at his head shattering the lamp and leaving a rather deep gash in his head.

He fell back wards but grabbed at bat on the side of Sam's bed and began to swing it. Sam moved out the way and the window broke. She ran into the bathroom and opened the window above her shower. Lucky for her she was so small and could fit through and lucky for her there was a tree outside of it so she wouldn't fall.

She climbed down and was met by the police in front of her house. One of the neighbors had heard the commotion and called them. Her dad came raging out the front door followed by Aly who had heard the commotion and was wondering what was going on.

"Take her away!" he yelled

"What?" one of the two police officers said.

"I don't want her anymore. Take the little whore away!"

-.oOOo.-

That didn't take long. I always find the first few chapters of a story easy to write. When it gets to the middle... Well R&R.


	3. Disowned

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: Here I am again with a new story. I know, I know, you're asking me hey aren't you working on the Black Phoenix? Well I am and I'm way ahead so you'll still get your update. This is different from my other stories. It's more of a drama/angst story, which is something I've never done before... well I have but I didn't like it and took it off. Anyway, it's a very high Rated T on the brink of M, but not violent enough for that. It contains mentions of rape and graphic birth at the end.

Yeah, you read this next part from me all the time. Grammar is not my best subject. I can apply it well to writing but I'm not perfect people. If you see a few mistakes here and there dismiss them. Luckily my spelling and use of words makes up for that.

Without further pause I give you thethird chapter of **_Trial, Transition, Growth: Book I._**

**-.oOOo.-**

**Disowned**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Sam sighed as she packed her bags. The courts had decided and now her parents were no longer her parents. The only one who believed her rape was the doctor she had secretly gone to when she had been raped and then there was Aly who said she knew all along what had happened from her strange behavior and the fact that she had went into her private password protected diary on her laptop.

The courts had then decided that she would be living in Amity Park, with the Fenton. She heard they had a daughter two years older than her and a son around her age. She sat on her bed as she looked at her now bare and empty room save for the bed. They were allowing her the one privilege to take everything that belonged to her, but the reason they gave her that was because her parents wanted nothing that could remind them of her in their house. A moving truck was coming to get her dresser and stereo and all the boxes she had pack but other than that her parents didn't give her any more help.

She wished she could live on her own. She had a bank account with money her parents gave to her every week. She never used it though. She never actually saw the need to have things that she wasn't going to use. Her parents couldn't access it so they couldn't take it from her. It was years of getting from two hundred to a thousand dollars a week for allowance.

Sam opened the door when it was knocked on and let the mover come in and take her things to the truck. She was being given an escort by a social worker to Amity Park in a black car waiting outside. She went downstairs and outside to get ready to leave where Aly was standing outside waiting for her.

Aly grabbed her in a tight hug where Sam almost couldn't breathe, but quickly realized and pulled back.

"Sorry Sam." she said wiping a tear out her eye.

Sam nodded. Aly could be the most emotional person on the planet when the time came. She looked at the black car where a female social worker was waiting. Everything was ready. It was time for her to leave.

"Sam listen." Aly said putting her hands on Sam's shoulder. "Don't worry. You're not going with total strangers. I pulled a few strings and contacted a few people and you're staying with a friend of mine I write to a lot. You know, Jazz. I'll try and sneak a few phone call, email you and send letters if I can get them past those asses that are supposed to be your parents." Aly rolled her eyes at this comment. "Her little brother's name is Danny and I think you two might get along well if you give it a shot and he can get past your sarcasm and bluntness." She rolled her eyes again. "Anyway, I'll try and visit you as soon as I can in a few months. Probably June sometime since the baby's due in July right?"

"Around that time." Sam said as she smiled. Aly was excited about her god- niece she could tell.

"Okay then. Time to go." Aly said sadly looking at the black car that would take Sam to her new home. "Bye Samantha,"

"By Alicia," Sam replied getting in the front seat and closing the door. She smiled sadly as the car started and they began to leave. Aly waved and she waved back as she driven to a new life.

-.oOOo.-

"Sam, Sam," said the social worker who's name was Elizabeth, but hated her name as much as Sam did her own and went by Lizzie most times. "We're here."

Sam opened her eyes and yawned. It had been a five hour ride but they were finally here. She looked at the sign. _Welcome to Amity Park_, it said, _a Nice Place to Live._ She blinked at the next part which look like it had been painted on in bold letters. **_It's HAUNTED!_** Sam shook her head. Some one had a pretty good sense of humor.

Twenty minutes later they were in front of a house that what looked like a spaceship on the top. Sam blinked. What the heck was that?

"Come on now." Lizzie said sympathetically. "It won't be so bad. Maybe you'll enjoy living here."

Sam opened the door grabbing the things she had bought for the ride with her. This included her laptop and other such things like a CD player and a few CDs. She reluctantly walked up the steps and rung the doorbell.

"Coming," she heard a feminine voice shout and a few moments later the door swung open revealing a girl around seventeen with long orange- red hair and a blue- green headband. "Oh," she blinked. "You must be Sam. We've been expecting you. You're Aly's god-sister right?"

Sam nodded as she was pulled inside by the girl she assumed to be Jazz. "Now, Aly told me the whole situation and I'm assuming you're tired from the long trip, so I'll get my brother and parent to help unload your stuff. You don't need to be lifting anything anyway." Jazz smiled at her and ushered her into the kitchen before going out while calling her brother's name.

"Danny, Sam is here. Help me get her stuff and take it to the room we prepared for her."

Sam looked around the kitchen. It looked like any normal kitchen in a normal household, but the saying goes looks can be deceiving and she was shown just how deceiving they were when...

"Hi there Sam. I'm Jack Fenton and this is my wife Maddie Fenton. Do you know about ghost?" a huge man with black hair and the sides graying a bit in an orange jumpsuit asked loudly scaring Sam halfway to death.

The auburn haired woman beside him in a blue jumpsuit sighed. "Sorry about my husband. He can get a little excited at times. I'm Maddie Fenton and you must be Sam."

Sam nodded getting over her shock at how a man that big could move so fast. "Yeah,"

Mrs. Fenton seemed like the warm caring type mother who would put aside her own agenda if it came to something her child needed or even risk her life protecting her children, unlike Sam's own mother. If her mother had really cared she would have believed that she had been raped and she wouldn't be here right now.

"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen dear and if you need anything just give a shout out." Maddie said as she led her husband outside to help with the girl's things.

Sam took up on her first offer and went to the fridge. She was going to starve if she didn't eat soon. Normally she didn't get hungry like this and could go more than a few hours without food but when you had a little person growing inside you it was an exception. She looked past all the meat and saw what looked like a vegetable soup in the back of the fridge. She took it out and was about to open it, but was stopped by a voice behind her.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you." Sam turned around and her eye's met with ice blue eyes. This must have been Danny.

-.oOOo.-

Danny sighed as he talked over the Internet with Tucker. He was currently in his room playing the latest version of DOOMED. The other guy who was usually on the game, Chaos, was nowhere to be found. He usually was there kicking their butts. Today that person was nowhere to be found.

He was actually in his room because outside of it the house was being prepared for the arrival of a girl they were housing. According to what he had heard from Jazz, she was pregnant and her parents had disowned her. Later he found out that she knew the girl's god- sister and they had pulled a few strings so she could come here. He sighed remembering what Jazz had told him.

_"Danny, come on. Just because she's pregnant doesn't mean she'll be stuck up and treat you like her servant." Jazz rolled her eyes._

_Danny groaned. "I still don't know how you and that girl managed to make it so she would come here."_

_"Oh come on Danny." Jazz pleaded. "I'm sure you two can be great friends if you give it a shot and if she can get past you random disappearances." _

_"Whatever Jazz." Danny sighed._

He heard the doorbell and Jazz open the door. A few moments later Jazz was calling him downstairs and he was forced to get off the computer and go downstairs.

"She's here?" Danny asked without any enthusiasm whatsoever.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen. Come on so we can get her stuff out the truck outside." Jazz said pushing Danny outside to the truck.

He picked up a fairly large box with one hand and no strain. If anyone had seen this, they would have wondered how he could pick it up when any other person would have at least needed to hold it with two hands and still would end up struggling unless they lifted weights, but Danny was far from normal.

Yeah, his parents were ghost hunters and he lived in a town infested with ghost, but after an accident with the Fenton Portal he was half ghost. With that came a superhuman strength and he could easily lift things that other people might not be able to.

He put it in the guest room which they had transformed into a bedroom for the girl. Jazz had convinced their parents to paint it a dark purple and put in a full sized bed with black sheets and a black comforter. He set it one the floor nest to the closet door which had been painted black also.

He went back downstairs and was going to head outside when he heard someone rummaging through the refrigerator. He went into the kitchen and saw a girl in a black skirt that went to her knees, a long sleeved purple top that laced up at the front and showed her bellybutton and a black jean vest. Her hair that was just below her shoulder was thrown into a low ponytail and she had on black nail polish and to top off the look she had on black combat boots. With the way she was standing he couldn't see her

face.

She took out a bowl that had some vegetable soup his mother had made... well an attempt to anyway. It had turn a glowing green when it cooled off and they had ordered pizza instead.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you." Danny warned and the girl turned around an his eyes locked with her violet ones. This must have been Sam.

-.oOOo.-

See, all done. How did you like it? Her first meeting with the Fentons. R&R


	4. The Fentons

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: Here I am again with a new story. I know, I know, you're asking me hey aren't you working on the Black Phoenix? Well I am and I'm way ahead so you'll still get your update. This is different from my other stories. It's more of a drama/angst story, which is something I've never done before... well I have but I didn't like it and took it off. Anyway, it's a very high Rated T on the brink of M, but not violent enough for that. It contains mentions of rape and graphic birth at the end.

**I am so sorry. I know, it's late, but I have a good reason not excuse. I went to Atlanta to see my grandmother and also my father who's a minister had some business to take care of so we spent the night and though I can get a connection on my laptop it's weak and I can't upload chapters on it. We didn't get back until Friday night and I had no time to update (I mean we ate at ten o'clock). Anyway, I was gone all day today doing a chicken fundraiser, so I just got back. Really sorry about the late update!**

Yeah, you read this next part from me all the time. Grammar is not my best subject. I can apply it well to writing but I'm not perfect people. If you see a few mistakes here and there dismiss them. Luckily my spelling and use of words makes up for that.

Without further interruptions I give you the second chapter of **_Trial, Transition, Growth: Book I._**

**-.oOOo.-**

**The Fentons**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Sam stared at his eyes almost feeling like she was being pulled into them until she blushed a bit as she broke her gaze from his eyes and looked down. How silly did she, a fifteen year old girl who had been welcomed into this household, look after having just arrived at someone else's home and the first thing she did was try to find something to eat. He probably thought she was and idiot now.

Danny cocked his head at the raven haired girl. He could use her blush to break the silence and strike up a conversation.

"What's wrong? Why are you blushing?" he asked and Sam gasped almost dropping the soup.

"Sorry," Sam said in a high pitch voice. "I didn't... I mean I was just... Your mom said."

Danny saw that he had just made her a bit more embarrassed than she had been. Jazz would kill him if he made her uncomfortable, so he went over and just took the soup out of her hands shaking his head in amusement.

"Why are you apologizing? I was just going to warn you about that soup. It's radio- active which means my mother cooked it. The first thing you need to know if you're going to live here is never to eat my mother's cooking, except her cookies." Danny smiled as he threw the stuff that was supposed to be soup away.

"Oh," Sam replied and the blush went away. "Well what should I eat?" Sam then regretted asking that. "Sorry, you don't have to help. I'll find something." Her hand unconsciously went to her lower abdomen.

"It's okay." Danny said closing the refrigerator. "You don't want anything in there that's already cooked and easy to warm up." He went to the pantry and took out some instant roman noodles and tossed it to Sam who caught and looked at. It had chicken flavoring in it but she couldn't have cared less, as long as there was no real meat she was fine.

Sam went to the sink filled it with water and popped it in the microwave as the directions stated. She sat down and there was an uncomfortable silence between the two before Danny decided to break it.

"So, do you like Amity Park?" he asked and he though he could have slapped himself for that. She hadn't even seen any of it except in the car on the way he was sure.

"From what I've seen so far it's fine I guess." Sam replied.

Danny nodded. "So you like your home city better?"

Sam's eyes hardened. Her parents had disowned her, she had been raped and then became pregnant, and before that she really had no friends except her god- sister. She couldn't say she loved her home. She never had, she just thought that as long as her parents were happy she would stay, but she realized it didn't matter. She hated that city.

"Not really. I never did like my home, especially after-." Sam cut herself off. No one was supposed to know about that.

Danny looked at Sam and decided to change the subject. Obviously she had been about to say something she didn't want to say. He noticed that she had gotten up and got the noodles and managed to find a fork and then this brought up another question. He blurted it out not really meaning to say it.

"So you have or had a boyfriend?" he asked and then his eyes widened. That was a bit personal for someone he had just met.

Sam blinked. Why would he think that? Then it dawned on her. She was pregnant and he didn't know about the rape so it only seemed logical that she had had a boyfriend. She looked down at her still flat stomach which would soon not be so flat.

"Oh, I had one." She lied. She still didn't want anyone here to know about the rape yet.

Danny nodded and sat there as she finished off the noodles and threw the container out. He stood up. By this time all her stuff was in her room.

"Want to see you room?" he asked and Sam looked up.

"You mind?" she asked

"No, it's this way." Danny led her up the stairs and down the hall to the room that was after his own. He opened the door and then stepped aside to let her through.

She gasped at her purple and black room.

"Jazz said your favorite color was purple and black so my parents painted it... Well it was mostly my mom and Jazz, but it got done." Danny explained

Sam felt like she wanted to cry, but managed to control herself... Barely. _Stupid hormones_, she thought.

"You all didn't have to go through all the trouble, really." she said sitting on her bed.

"It was no problem Sam." Jazz said coming into the room. "It was the least I could do for you, especially since you're Aly's god- sister. Knowing her she'd kill me if I didn't make you comfortable during your stay."

"Did she really threaten you with that?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, she-" Jazz cut herself off and looked at Danny who seemed to shiver a bit and gasp.

Danny groaned to himself. A ghost just had to come today. "I just remembered. I need to go do something down in the lab. Be back." he ran out the room with a curious Sam watching him.

"The Lab?" She asked dismissing the disappearance and looking to Jazz.

"Oh yeah, Aly didn't tell you. My parents are ghost hunters." Jazz sighed. "They can be a bit... eccentric when it comes to talking about ghost but in this house it's the norm."

"Ghost? There are ghost in this town?"

"Yeah, the city's haunted, The most haunted place I would have to say is Casper High. There's not a day that goes by and someone hasn't spotted a ghost," Jazz seemed to smirk. "Especially the most infamous one, Danny Phantom."

"Danny Phantom," Sam echoed raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he started off as Public Ghost Enemy number one, but soon it turned out that he was trying to protect the city for us and a lot of people think of him as the hero." Jazz filled in.

"Why would a ghost protect the city?" Sam asked with a frown.

"Every ghost has an obsession Sam and sometimes it's so bizarre and farfetched the simple mind of the human being can't grasp it or even begin to understand it." Jazz shook her head with a sigh. "Anyway, today's Saturday, so you start school in two days on Monday at Casper."

Sam nodded more than a little curious about the ghost she was most likely going to see as Jazz left her room. She then went to her laptop to chat with her god- sister online.

_**GothGirl: Aly are you there?**_

It was a private conversation so they didn't have to worry about people online trying to read and get their names and adress.

_**MissKeenEye: Sam! You made it there safely, right?**_

_**Gothgirl: Yeah! I'm just trying to get settled in.**_

**_MissKeenEye: Good, I forgot to tell you Jazz's parents were ghost hunters. I hope you don't mind._**

_**GothGirl: No problem Aly, it's fine. **_

_**MissKeenEye: So did you meet her family in particularly her brother.**_

_**GothGirl: Aly!**_

Sam blushed at Aly's straight forwardness.

_**MissKeenEye: You're blushing aren't you?**_

_**GothGirl: I am not.**_

_**MissKeenEye: Easy to say that when you know I can't see you, huh.**_

_**GothGirl: Okay that's it. I'm signing off. I was just trying to tell you I was here and everything went fine. Later Aly.**_

**_MissKeenEye: Later Sam and Sam Jr. Hehehe..._**

Sam signed off rolling her eyes at Aly's last comment. She put up her laptop and decided to start putting things where they belonged and were supposed to go. About two hours later Jazz poked her head in the room telling her it was time for dinner and Sam eagerly dropped what she was doing since the noodles she had had earlier didn't hold her that long.

She went downstairs and seemed to shyly enter the kitchen.

"You can sit next to Danny, Sam." Jazz said referring to the seat across from herself.

Sam sat down and saw that there was a salad already prepared for her.

"Jazz told me you were a... What was it dear?" Maddie asked her daughter.

"Ultra recyclo vegetarian," Jazz replied.

"What's that mean?" Jack asked loudly and Jazz shrugged.

"It means she doesn't eat anything with a face." Danny replied and everyone looked at him.

"What?" he defended. "I pay attention in class sometimes."

Sam looked back at her food and at then a silver and green gun on the table caught her eye. "What's that?"

Maddie looked at the gun on the table and then grabbed it. "Now Jack didn't I tell you to take this down to the lab?"

"And miss out on even a minute of dinner," Jack asked

Maddie sighed and took it back down herself before coming back and apologizing to Sam.

"Sorry, I didn't even notice it on the table. It's an ecto- gun to fight ghost. We caught Danny Phantom and another ghost who likes boxes in the basement trashing it and tried to scare them away." she sighed.

Danny seemed to be a bit annoyed by this comment Sam noticed but assumed that he was one of the people that didn't think the ghost boy Jazz had told her about was so bad.

"Where do these ghosts come from?" Sam asked.

"Well most of them come from the Fenton Portal, but we're not really sure about Danny Phantom." Maddie answered.

"Yeah, he's the ghost boy." Jack exclaimed. "Nasty little ghost too. Tried to kidnap the mayor if we hadn't stopped him."

"We means mom." Jazz sighed. "And just because of that one stunt doesn't mean he's such a bad ghost."

"Don't be silly Jazz." Maddie laughed. "All ghost are malevolent spirits trying to accomplish things they never accomplished when they were alive and they destroy whatever gets in their way of doing that."

"Not all mom. I bet-" Jazz stopped when Danny gave her looked and nodded over to Sam. "I still don't think he's that bad."

"Well you're entitled to your opinion dear. I won't argue with you." Maddie then looked over at Sam who was finishing off her salad. "Do want anything else Sam?"

Sam who had been looking down but listening to the whole conversation looked up. "Well..." She had to admit, she was still pretty hungry having not eaten breakfast or lunch that day.

"Don't be afraid to ask Sam. You're apart of this family now." Maddie said kindly and Sam couldn't fight back the smile that crept onto her lips.

"You have any more vegetables?" she asked.

Maddie passed her the bowl of green beans and Sam scooped a helping onto her plate. She could get used to this family most definitely.

-.oOOo.-

This was hard to me. God it took a minute to figure out how to end it. Okay guess you just have to wait on your next update. R&R.


	5. School

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: Here I am again with a new story. I know, I know, you're asking me hey aren't you working on the Black Phoenix? Well I am and I'm way ahead so you'll still get your update. This is different from my other stories. It's more of a drama/angst story, which is something I've never done before... well I have but I didn't like it and took it off. Anyway, it's a very high Rated T on the brink of M, but not violent enough for that. It contains mentions of rape and graphic birth at the end.

**Okay, this is important. Do not expect an update for the next month or so. Why? Well we're moving into a new house and although I'm sure the cable and internet will be on knowing my mother I won't have the time to sit down and update let alone type. That's also why this is so late. My mother is frantic. So just expect another update no sooner than July 20th. Good now on with the rest of this.**

Yeah, you read this next part from me all the time. Grammar is not my best subject. I can apply it well to writing but I'm not perfect people. If you see a few mistakes here and there dismiss them. Luckily my spelling and use of words makes up for that.

Without further ado I give you the second chapter of **_Trial, Transition, Growth: Book I._**

**-.oOOo.-**

**School**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Sam heard her alarm clock on Monday morning and she just about broke it as she banged on it. Was it morning already? The previous day she had hung around the house still unpacking her stuff and putting things where they should be. Jazz had come in a few times and it seemed that Danny didn't mind her for he had come in to help with some of her things. Her room was all organized the way she wanted it now.

She rose out of bed like she always did, but immediately regretted it as a feeling of nausea came over her. She ran into the bathroom across the hall and threw up the contents of her previous meal.

"I hate morning sickness." she declared and decided that since she was in the bathroom she could wash her face, brush her teeth, and shower and straighten her bed later.

She went back to her new room when she was done and sat on the bed after she closed the door. She felt horrible. She had talked with Aly online the previous day and complained about her sickness that had come. Aly had then got right off and said she had the perfect solution before signing off. Sam had no clue what the girl was talking about and just logged off and went to bed.

She slowly got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. She sat down at the table and let her head fall on the table ignoring the looks she was getting from Danny and Jazz. She still was self- conscious around them, but she was a little less uncomfortable than when she first arrived.

"Morning Sam," Jazz greeted along with Danny who more so muttered his greeting. He looked tired. "You feeling okay?" Jazz asked concerned.

"Horrible," Sam replied dryly. "I feel sick."

"All part of pregnancy." Jazz shrugged and went back to making breakfast.

"Your god- sister sent this." Danny said sliding a small package over to Sam.

Sam opened it and saw tea bags wrapped in a clear plastic bag with a small black ribbon. There was a note attacheed to it.

_Hey Sam,_

_After you told me about your sickness I got in touch with my grandmother and she gave me some of her special dried ginger in tea bags. She said that it would help the nausea go away. It might not go away completely but it will lighten the sickness greatly, that's according to my grandmother. She said she took it everyday during her first trimester and never once got a case of nausea. She might be over exaggerating it a bit but hey, it won't hurt to try and it's all natural too. Gotta go before your parents catch me._

_Sending my love to_

_You and Jr._

_Aly_

Sam looked at the tea bags and got up to put some water o to boil. Just as she finished that someone walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Jazz, Hey Danny," An African- American boy with a red hat on said taking a seat at the table and then noticing Sam.

"Who's she?" he asked.

"Remember the girl I told you that was coming to live with us Tucker?" Danny asked

Tucker blinked. "Oh, well then I'm Tucker Foley, TF as in Too Fine."

Sam looked up with a bit of a cold glare. "I'm Sam Manson and I really hope you're not attempting to flirt with me because I might regret what I end up doing."

Tucker looked surprised and turned from Sam. "Okay, whoa, must be mood swings."

"Tucker!" Jazz scolded slapping him upside the head before Sam could get the chance to possibly knock him into the next century..

"What?" Tucker asked clueless.

"Remember what I told you about her Tucker?" Danny asked.

"What?" Tucker asked still confused.

Sam groaned. "I'm pregnant and if you don't know what that means Danny will be all too happy to give you the birds and the bees talk."

Tucker looked disgusted. "Bad mental image there." he shook his head.

"Okay hurry up and eat you three or I won't give you a ride and you'll be late." Jazz declared as she sat plates in front of them which had sausage and eggs on it except for Sam's which had eggs and some oatmeal on it.

Sam however pushed the plate back and got up to fix her tea. She sat back down and Jazz looked at her concerned.

"You sure you don't want to eat Sam?" she asked

"I can't hold anything down." Sam replied. She had gotten comfortable around Jazz. She was like the older sister she never had, although Aly was older than her but only by a few months.

She took a sip of her tea. It had a bitter taste to it, but if Aly said it would help she would drink it. This was her first day in a new school and she definitely didn't want her first impression to be throwing up on someone.

-.oOOo.-

Sam sat in her first class of the day with a teacher named Mr. Lancer. She had this class with Danny who was falling asleep next to her and Tucker who was in front of her obviously bored as the teacher droned on.

Danny's head slid onto his desk. Luckily Mr. Lancer's back was turned. She looked at him. Why could he have been so tired. She was sure he had gone to bed much earlier than she had and yet he was tired. She fund that to be a bit odd.

Sam look cautiously up to Mr. Lancer who still had his back turned and tapped Danny on the shoulder. He lifted his head up in alert and then looked next to him and saw Sam had awakened him.

'You okay?' Sam mouthed from the corner of her mouth.

Danny nodded and Sam turned away. In truth he really wasn't. He was dead tired. He had stayed up two nights in a row fighting ghost and had barely gotten two hours of sleep if any at all. Sam of course had looked much worse this morning, but she had overcome it and was acting like any normal student.

Sam spent the rest of the day catching on projects that had been assigned to the class the previous week and was due at the end of the week and was all too happy when lunch came. She sat down at a table with Danny and Tucker and unpacked her salad and Tucker looked at her weirdly.

"That's all you have, no meat?" he asked

"I'm an ultra- recyclo vegetarian." Sam replied

Tucker blinked. "In English that is..."

"She doesn't eat anything with a face." Danny replied looking amused at something and Sam couldn't figure out why.

"No meat!" Tucker said shocked. "How do you live?"

"Actually, it's easy really, especially with all the meat substitutes out there. Besides, it's not like you can live without eating vegetables, but you can without meat." Sam stated.

Tucker smiled like he had made a great accomplishment. "I live without vegetables. All I eat is meat and I've survived the past fifteen years with just it."

Sam suddenly looked like she was about to throw up, and Danny wouldn't be surprised with how sensitive sick she got if when she just smelled certain foods. Breakfast foods were one of them and he guessed meat was the next one because the moment she realized there was a whole bunch of meat on Tucker's tray she got up and ran almost ran out of the cafeteria.

"Tucker!" Danny said.

"What?"

"Could you at least try to lower your meat portions and add some vegetables or Sam's going to be sick every time she sits down to eat lunch with us?" Danny more so demanded than explained.

Tucker muttered something under his breath and then looked up at Danny. "So, have you fought any ghost lately?"

"Thankfully no, but I think Sam's too preoccupied with her own issues to notice any strange behavior of mine." Danny replied.

"Issues?" Tucker question. "She's just pregnant, what the big deal with that?"

"Tucker," Danny gave his friend a pointed look. "She's fifteen, pregnant, and in a few months will be huge. You don't call that issues?"

"Point made." Tucker admitted

"Besides, I think she's dealing with something more than just that." Danny added as an after thought.

"When did you become so observant?"

"Well, when you fight ghost with plans to take over the living world it's hard to fight them without noticing details." Danny said dryly and then the moment he said that a blue mist came out of his mouth. "Perfect."

Meanwhile in the bathroom Sam rinsed her mouth out. This morning... all day sickness was a killer. While she wasn't so nauseous thanks to the tea Aly had sent her, she was very sensitive to the smells of certain foods. She guessed she could add meat to one of them. She wiped her mouth with a paper towel and opened the door to head out the bathroom, but bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry," Sam said politely

"Watch where you're going Goth loser." said the Latina accent.

Sam glared at the girl with long black hair and flawless radiant skin. A prep. How perfect? She hated preps except her god- sister who didn't act like most preps. She rolled her eyes.

"Right back at you prep." Sam responded.

"What did you just say?" the girl asked making Sam stop and turn back around to face the girl.

You deaf too?" Sam asked.

"Hmp," the girl put her nose up in the air. "Do you know who I am?"

"No and I really don't care." Sam replied.

"Well then let me fill you in. I'm Paulina Sanchez and no one talks to me any kind of way."

"Really, I just did." Sam replied disliking this girl more by the second.

"Why you Goth loser," Paulina fumed at Sam's attitude. "You'll regret the day you dissed me you worthless scum."

"You too Paulina." Sam sighed walking back toward the cafeteria and then...

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME AS FACE MY CARDBOARD BOXES OF DOOM!" a chubby man in overalls exclaimed while floating in the air.

Sam looked at him. "Are you a ghost?"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"That answers it." Sam looked at the ghost. She had never had an encounter with a ghost before or even seen one for that matter, but this one didn't look too dangerous. "Could you get out of my way Unlike you ghost I _need_ to eat." Sam put emphasis on _need_ for she was sure that even though a ghost didn't need to eat they could if they wanted.

"Oh you again," said a voice dryly from behind Sam and she turned around to see a white haired teen ghost with white hair, a black jumpsuit with a P in a D on the chest part, white boots, white gloves, and glowing green eyes.

"Your cylindrical container cannot hold me Danny Phantom, for I am THE BOX GHOST."

Danny Phantom, Sam assumed, looked bored.

"Can you shut your trap so I can beat you up and put you in the thermos now?" Danny sighed annoyed that he had been interrupted from lunch to deal with the box ghost.

"FEAR ME!" the Box Ghost exclaimed before going intangible and disappearing through the ceiling.

Sam just stared at the ghost still in from of her and he finally seemed to notice she was there.

"Oh um, you should get out of here." Danny warned. "Just in case I have to bring this fight back down here." he went through the ceiling leaving a slightly surprised Sam.

Had she just met the infamous Danny Phantom? Then Sam smiled and admitted something she would never admit out loud if anyone else was around.

"For a ghost, he's cute." Sam smiled as she went back to the cafeteria.

-.oOOo.-

There we go. Next chapter is her first appointment and another encounter with our favorite halfa. R&R.


	6. Phantom

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: Here I am again with a new story. I know, I know, you're asking me hey aren't you working on the Black Phoenix? Well I am and I'm way ahead so you'll still get your update. This is different from my other stories. It's more of a drama/angst story, which is something I've never done before... well I have but I didn't like it and took it off. Anyway, it's a very high Rated T on the brink of M, but not violent enough for that. It contains mentions of rape and graphic birth at the end.

**Yeah, I know I was gone a week later than I expected but don't blame it on me. My father reset the cable modem and therefore I had to go into the computer to reset my router, which unfortunately it wasn't up because my mother threw away our computer desk and I couldn't figure out how to hook my laptop up directly to the modem. Then when I finally found a way to hook up the computer without a desk the power on the brain wasn't working. It didn't come to me until recently to just turn off my wireless inter and then hook my laptop up to the modem, so that's why this is late. I back in full swing and that's all that counts. Thank you for being patient.**

Yeah, you read this next part from me all the time. Grammar is not my best subject. I can apply it well to writing but I'm not perfect people. If you see a few mistakes here and there dismiss them. Luckily my spelling and use of words makes up for that.

Without further adu I give you the second chapter of **_Trial, Transition, Growth: Book I._**

**-.oOOo.-**

**Phantom**

**By**

**DakDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Sam sat in her room doing her weekend homework. It had been a month and a half since she had moved in with the Fentons and finally she was more comfortable with the family and felt part of it.She soon began to realize everything weird they did was the norm in their family. She got used to Mr. Fenton's clueless- ness, Mrs. Fenton's attempts at cooking but to no avail, Jazz thinking she was the only adult in the family and reading deeper into things than they really were and then there was Danny...

Sam sighed as she began to dwell on this. She couldn't even begin to describe him. He seemed to be the shy boy who no on noticed, but then there was his random disappearances and sometimes he would just pop up out from nowhere. It was times like these that she wished she had Aly's keen eye and shrewdness. She thought for sure Danny was hiding something.

In terms of herself she was now three and a half months pregnant and though it wasn't noticeable there was a small round bump on her tummy and she knew soon her skirts and top would no longer be able to fit soon. She rubbed her lower abdomen. It was a bit early but she could already feel movement from her child.

"Hungry are we?" she asked standing up and heading to the kitchen. Thankfully her morning sickness, which had been more of an all day sickness was just about gone and she could eat as she pleased except for tomatoes and carrots.

"I figured you'd be down here soon." Danny laughed and Sam didn't whether to laugh or frown at the remark. She and Danny had become close friends in the last month. Now that Sam thought about it though, he was the first friend she had ever had.

"Don't start. It's not like I come down here at designated times during the day." Sam rolled her eyes.

Danny gained a thoughtful look before he finally responded.

"Every morning you get up around seven and come down for breakfast at seven thirty which usually consist of three eggs, two waffles or pancakes, a bowl of _organic_ cereal or cereal bar or oatmeal. You've taken a liking to Caesar salads for lunch between twelve and one, then there's dinner at six thirty, late night snack at ten-" Sam cut Danny off with a glare.

"Okay, you made your point..." she muttered and Danny laughed.

"I was just teasing."

Sam hit Danny on the arm and went in the refrigerator to get the things for her lunch. At that moment Jazz came up the stairs.

"Sam, mom told me to tell you she made an appointment for you today at one thirty." Jazz said coming up the stairs.

Sam looked at the clock. It was already one. Looked like she wouldn't have time to make her salad. She pursed her lips. _'Could they have told me any sooner?'_ she thought sarcastically.

"Do I have to go?" she asked not at all enthusiastic and soon regretted it as Jazz got in her lecture mode and put her hands on her hips which was the number one sign she was going into one.

"Sam, prenatal care is necessary for all pregnant women and at such a young age it's even more necessary. With the fact that your body is still trying ti finish developing itself, being pregnant can be dangerous."

Sam rolled her eyes as she put all the things she had taken out back in the refrigerator, all the while muttering under her breath.

"Well, it's not like it's my fault I got pregnant. Not like I had it coming for me. Darn bastards..."

Danny frowned having heard this first part and then he heard pieces of the rest that sounded like she was cussing someone out of their minds.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll go with you Sam." Jazz suggested.

"You will?" Sam asked. She really didn't want to go to this appointment.

"Yeah sure. We need to leave now though. We don't want to be late." Jazz said pulling Sam out the door.

"See you later Danny." Sam called back as the door was shut behind them.

-.oOOo.-

Sam sighed as they left the hospital.

"And the point of that was?" Sam asked Jazz.

Jazz didn't reply knowing it was a lost cause. The nurses had just basically checked to see if she was actually pregnant and Sam had known she was. They checked to see how much weight she had gained and see if she had gained enough. They hadn't needed to tell her that either. She could have told them she gained five pounds. She had checked. Then they told her how far along she was. Fifteen weeks was the verdict and she had figured that much out too. The only thing that she had enjoyed was the fact that they had given her her baby's first picture.

"I think I'll walk Jazz." Sam said as they approached the car.

"You sure?" Jazz asked concerned.

Sam nodded. "I'll be fine. I just need a little fresh air."

Sam decided the best place for her to go was the park. It was peaceful and she could think. It was nothing big, just a bit of dwelling over the past few months. Her life had changed so much in that much time and now she was thinking about how much it would change after the baby came. Sam smiled ready go home when a loud bang caught her attention.

The raven haired teen blinked and then ran over to the source of the noise. She crouched behind a bush and saw a ghost with a metal armor and flaming green hair fighting with the ghost boy, Danny Phantom. She silently watched the fight and then...

Danny Phantom was floating right in front of her and a missile was seen in his direction. He moved and Sam saw the missile headed her way. She blinked and then her brain registered a missile was coming her way and jumped from out of the bushes out the way just in time.

"Sam?" Danny Phantom asked confused.

"How did you know my name?" Sam asked just as confused.

"Well, I kind of... well... you know..." Danny then seemed to realize the armored ghost was still there and sighed. "Hold that thought!"

Danny flew over to Skulker and Sam watched the battle rage on until Danny finally took out a gadget that looked like a soup thermos. He pointed it at the ghost and a blue vortex came out of it sucking the ghost inside. Danny let out a sigh of relief and then floated over to Sam who was looking him over curiously.

"What is that?" she said pointing to the thermos.

"The Fenton Thermos. It catches ghost."

Sam frowned. "Fenton... Did you take that from-?"

"No," the ghost boy replied. "I... I know their son, Danny. He gave it to me."

"Oh," Sam said and then held out her hand. "I'm Sam Manson as you already know."

Danny took it and Sam shivered slightly from the sudden cold. "I'm Phantom... Danny Phantom. Nice to meet you."

"Where did you get my name from?" Sam asked crossing her arms looking the ghost over.

"You know Fenton right?" Danny asked trying not to blow his cover in front of Sam.

It clicked in Sam's head what he was saying and she nodded in understanding. Danny must he told Danny... _'Same first name... Odd.'_ Sam thought to herself as she looked into his glowing green eyes.

"Beautiful..." she muttered.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Your eyes... They're beautiful." Sam said without thinking and then her eyes widened and she slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh man. I didn't mean to say that aloud." One thing Sam had realized was that she tended to blurt out the first thing that came to mind now that she was pregnant and either it was fairly mean or embarrassing. A blush began to creep to her cheeks.

Danny blushed as well. "You are too." he said shyly and Sam's blush darkened.

"I am not." Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm getting fat."

Danny laughed. "Well what do you expect? You're three and a half months pregnant. You have to have gained some weight." he rolled his eyes and then realized his mistake.

"How did you know-? Oh, did Danny tell you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Danny replied quickly. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone if you don't want them to know."

Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, it's hard enough as it is without getting looks from people." Sam said dryly as her mind went back to that night, but she didn't want people's pity on her.

"No problem." Danny replied and then noticed Sam's distant look. "You alright."

Sam blink out of her stupor. "Huh... Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just tired. I should be getting home."

Danny smirked. "Need a ride?"

Sam looked warily at him. "You mean you carry me?" Sam asked.

"Why not?" Danny asked. "I'm not going to kidnap you or anything."

"Really, I don't think... AHHH." Sam screamed as Phantom grabbed her around the waist and lifted her in the air. She hit him on the arm. "Don't ever do that again!"

Danny laughed. "You wouldn't want me to drop you now would you." he asked.

Sam instinctively gripped him tighter and closed her eyes.

"Open you eyes. It's alright." Danny laughed again as Sam peaked her eyes opened and then gasped.

"Wow." she gasped

"It's even better at night." Danny grinned.

"You get to do this all the time?" Sam asked in awe.

"Not as often as you think..." Danny replied as they approached Fenton works and phased into her room. He sat her on her bed.

"Thanks..." Sam blushed again.

"No problem. I've gotta run before I set off any alarms." Danny Phantom disappeared and flew out the room.

At that moment Sam did something she thought she would never do, but she was so excited and amazed she couldn't help it. She grabbed her pillow and buried her face into it.

"AHHH," she screamed and then cursed herself. "Darn hormones..."

-.oOOo.-

So, moving right along. Sam meets Danny Phantom. R&R.


	7. Valerie

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: Here I am again with a new story. I know, I know, you're asking me hey aren't you working on the Black Phoenix? Well I am and I'm way ahead so you'll still get your update. This is different from my other stories. It's more of a drama/angst story, which is something I've never done before... well I have but I didn't like it and took it off. Anyway, it's a very high Rated T on the brink of M, but not violent enough for that. It contains mentions of rape and graphic birth at the end.

**Excuse my language, but damn… Seventeen reviews! Was it that good. Well… some people review more than once but still it would have been about ten. This is more popular than my first story which isn't doing so well… Well nothing more to say but thank you!**

Yeah, you read this next part from me all the time. Grammar is not my best subject. I can apply it well to writing but I'm not perfect people. If you see a few mistakes here and there dismiss them. Luckily my spelling and use of words makes up for that.

Without further adu I give you the second chapter of **_Trial, Transition, Growth: Book I._**

**-.oOOo.-**

**Valerie**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Sam groaned as she tugged at the purpled cotton hooded shirt. Four months pregnant and now her stomach was starting to show so that if you were looking for a bump it was there. She had stopped wearing her bellybutton shower shirts and took to wearing the hooded shirts. Her hair had grown as well and gotten thicker. She had read it was common during pregnancies and that in some women their nail grew longer, but her nails were already long. He strawberry blonde locks of her hair were starting to show and attracting attention which she really didn't want.

She walked through the halls of school. She was done with lunch and it was around thirty more minutes till the beginning of class. She decided to go outside and get some fresh air. It was a bit cold out but not too cold as it was the middle of February. Just as she was about to head outside someone ran into her.

"Oh sorry." said the voice.

"No, my fault. I should watch where I'm going." Sam smiled at the African- American girl with long wavy black hair.

"Hi, I'm Valerie. You're that girl that moved in with the Fentons right. I heard Jazz say something about you being disowned."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, yet fortunately." she replied. "I'm Sam by the way."

"Valerie," she stuck out her hand and Sam grabbed it.

Valerie looked her over for a minute and then frowned. She looked hesitant for a moment and then spoke up.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" she asked a bit bluntly.

Sam gasped. Was it that obvious? "How did you kn-?" Sam blinked when the girl laughed.

"Don't worry. It's not that obvious and your hooded shirt disguises it pretty well, but I just notice details and I sometimes volunteer at the hospital and have seen a few pregnant girls trying to hide their pregnancies. Relax though. I won't tell."

Sam let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, I really don't need the rest of the school finding out about this especially not that girl Paulina. She had a grudge against me and seems like the type who couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it."

"Know what you mean." Valerie laughed. "I gotta go and grab some lunch before school's over. Nice meeting you."

Sam nodded and pushed the door open, now more aware than ever about how her clothes were fitting, but like Valerie had said it was well hidden... at least from the people she didn't want to know about it. The rest of school breezed on by and Sam found herself headed to a fast food restaurant called the Nasty Burger... well actually she was being dragged there by Danny and Tucker.

"Now tell me again why anyone would want to eat at a restaurant called Nasty Burger that implies that they have a nasty burger?" Sam asked as she was pushed along to the place.

"Well actually it has a pretty good triple thick cheese burger and..." Sam cut Tucker off.

"If you don't shut up I'll take your whole mouth and dis- attach it from the rest of your body." Sam glared.

"Shutting up now." he said promptly.

Danny laughed. Tucker was now afraid of what Sam would do to him because she threatened once to throw his PDA in pot of boling water. Of course he didn't believe... that is, until she actually did it.

Sam looked around the fast food restaurant they were now in and scowled. The smell of meat was making her sick and the fact that it was a bit crowded was making her feel a bit claustrophobic. They found a more secluded area to sit in and the two boys went to go order. She stared into space thinking for a moment and the she saw Valerie approach her table.

"Hi Sam, did those two boys drag you here?" Valerie asked.

"And I'm a vegetarian too, so all this consumption of oily meats is making me sick." Sam almost gagged.

Valerie laughed. "Well then I have no clue how you can stand being anywhere near Tucker."

"I couldn't for a whole month actually." Sam admitted just as the Tucker came back.

"Hey Tucker," Valerie greeted.

"Hey Val,"

"Where did Danny go?" Sam asked noticing the blue eyed boy was missing.

"He had to go make a phone call. He'll be right back." Tucker said his eyes going everywhere except to meet Sam's eyes and she immediately knew he was lying.

Just then a crash of plates or something of the sort could be heard coming from the kitchen and then a chef running out and yelling.

"GHOST!" he exclaimed and as if on cue something was thrown right past Sam and into the wall. It looked like a lunch lady. Panic ensued and people began to run out the restaurant.

"Uh come on Sam let's go. It might get dangerous." Tucker said pulling Sam up out her seat and pulling her in the direction of the exit.

Sam looked back. "What about Valerie and Danny.?"

"I'm sure their trying to look for cover now." Tucker said as they began to walk away.

Sam narrowed her eyes. She wasn't backing down this easy.

"I think I ought to go home then, but first I need to make a stop at the doctor's office for something." Sam said as she went in the opposite direction of her home. "You're going home too right?"

"Uh... yeah." Tucker agreed and turned the corner.

Once the girl was sure the techno geek was out of sight she went back in the fast food restaurant. She hid behind an overturned table, out of sight from the battle. Danny Phantom was just sucking a ghost that looked like a lunch lady into the Fenton thermos. He dusted his hands and sighed.

"Can't a guy get a break?" he asked himself and Sam was just about to make her presence known but quickly went back behind the table when she saw a ghost hunter in a red and black suit come through the window (the new suit).

"A guy can but not a ghost." she responded and shot a gun that was held up on her shoulder.

Danny dodged it. "Dammit," he cursed.

"Are you still upset about your dad's job...? Honestly I told you it was an accident. I didn't mean-" Danny was cut off by the ghost hunter who had shot her gun.

"It's not about that. You're a ghost and ghost like you live to hurt people and can't be trusted." Sam frowned. She had heard that voice before.

Danny groaned and moved out the way as the ghost hunter, who Sam assumed couldn't be any older than her, charged at him.

"Valerie, I don't want to fight you!" Danny exclaimed.

Sam's eyes widened. Valerie as in Valerie Gray, the girl she had met earlier today? Just then a beeping noise went off and Valerie looked down at her arm and then groaned.

"Dumb curfew," she muttered and then glared at Danny. "We're not through here ghost boy." she said taking off.

Sam finally deemed it safe to come out just as Danny came down to the ground.

"Does she have some kind of grudge against you or something?" she asked and Danny sighed.

"It was my fault her dad lost her job." Danny then blinked and turned around surprised to see Sam standing behind him. "Sam! What are you still doing here?"

"Good to see you too ghost boy." Sam said sarcastically as she looked at the surprised ghost.

"How long have you been here?" Danny asked floating towards her.

"Long enough to know who that hunter is." Sam replied.

"You know who she is?" Danny asked seemingly alarmed.

"Well you did call her Valerie." Sam countered and Danny sighed.

"Just try to keep it to yourself. She's already upset I reveal her identity to her father. I don't need her thinking I'm revealing her secret to random strangers." Danny sighed.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Relax Phantom. I'm no blabbermouth unlike Paulina who would have it spread all over Casper in two hours."

Danny laughed. "I guess you're right, but you really should be going home. No telling when a ghost might pop up when I'm around."

Sam nodded as she began to walk towards the exit, then she turned around to ask the ghost one more think but he was gone.

-.oOOo.-

I know boring. I'm spicing things up in the next chapter and then it gets more dramatic. Hope you like. R&R.


	8. Shopping

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: Here I am again with a new story. I know, I know, you're asking me hey aren't you working on the Black Phoenix? Well I am and I'm way ahead so you'll still get your update. This is different from my other stories. It's more of a drama/angst story, which is something I've never done before... well I have but I didn't like it and took it off. Anyway, it's a very high Rated T on the brink of M, but not violent enough for that. It contains mentions of rape and graphic birth at the end.

**I know it's late. I was busy Thursday and gone Friday. I didn't have time, but you can't blame a girl. She needs time too.**

Yeah, you read this next part from me all the time. Grammar is not my best subject. I can apply it well to writing but I'm not perfect people. If you see a few mistakes here and there dismiss them. Luckily my spelling and use of words makes up for that.

Without further adu I give you the second chapter of **_Trial, Transition, Growth: Book I._**

**-.oOOo.-**

**Shopping**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Sam groaned as she struggled to find something to wear in her closet. Everything was either too tight, or it fit, but made her pregnancy obvious. She sat on her bed and crossed her arms. She had been able to find a pair of black jeans that had been too big for her before now, but she was now stuck on what top to where. She sighed as she grabbed a purple tank top with spaghetti sleeves and put it on. Maybe Jazz had a jacket she could wear over it.

She went to the room across the hall from her and knocked on the door. Jazz came to it with a book in her hands and a pencil behind her ear.

"Hey Sam what's up?" Jazz asked with a cheery smile.

Sam sighed and pointing to her expanding abdomen. "More like what's out. Do you have a jacket I can borrow?"

Jazz looked down and blinked realizing her problem.

"Oh, you clothes are too small. Well, we can fix that. Get a jacket from my closet and I'll go start up the car and we can go shopping for some bigger clothes.

Sam shook her head as Jazz pulled her in her room before she started to leave her room. "Jazz you don't have to do that I'll make due."

"Listen, I promised your god- sister I would make you as comfortable and welcome as possible. It's no problem really. I was just studying for a quiz coming Monday. I already know the stuff, so let's go. I'll get Danny to come too since I'm sure he has nothing better to do.

Sam sighed. There was just no arguing with Jazz. She grabbed a blue denim jacket and put it on. It fit perfectly and hid her growing mid- section. She went downstairs to find Jazz talking to Danny who seemed to be trying to get out of going shopping with them.

"Oh come on... the least you can do is come and help carry that bags for the girl you-" Jazz was cut off by Danny who saw Sam coming.

"Alright Jazz, I'll come. Just shut up." Danny blushed.

Jazz smirked as Sam came down the stairs looking quite confused.

"Did I interrupt anything important?" she asked.

"No, Jazz was just telling me you needed to go shopping and I was just telling her I would be happy to come." Danny rubbed the back of his neck and Sam realized over the last two and a half months that it was something he did when he was nervous.

"Okay," Sam said though she didn't really buy it and then turned Jazz. "Now you really don't have to-"

"Come on Sam. Let someone else do something for you for once. I bet we can find some really nice and stylish-"

"Dark colored," Sam interrupted.

"Clothes in the mall." Jazz finished ignoring Sam's side remark as the three headed out the door.

-.oOOo.-

"Why did out drag me out here and neglect to mention that you were at the mall with two girls, one who's pregnant might I add and being there bag carrier?" Tucker asked annoyed as Jazz and Sam looked in their fourth store in the last two hours.

"There was no way I was suffering this complete humiliation on my own." Danny added just as annoyed.

"Oh Sam, look at this." Jazz said hold up another maternity outfit that hid her bulging stomach.

Sam looked at the black outfit and put it up to her. "This will work. Now are you sure you want to pay for all this. I have my own account."

Jazz glared. "We're not going to argue about this again Sam. I told you-"

"Can we please take a break and at least eat. This is not the way I wanted to spend my Saturday." Tucker whined.

Sam rubbed her stomach. "Food sounds good. I want one of those cheese calzone at that Italian place at the food court."

"Well, the pregnant woman agrees. Let's go." Tucker said as he rushed to the cashier line.

Ten minutes later they were headed to the food court and now the girls were had taken a load off the boys by helping them carry bags.

"So, do you know if it's a girl or a boy yet?" Jazz asked curiously.

"I've got two weeks before I find that out, but it's a healthy baby and it's growing at a good rate." Sam replied as she continued walking.

"What are you naming it?" Danny asked.

"Lilith if it's a girl." Sam replied.

"And if it's a boy?" Tucker asked.

Sam shrugged. "I haven't thought of one, I'm just so convinced it's a girl."

"What if it isn't?" Jazz asked.

"Then I'll think of something." Sam suddenly blushed for some unknown reason to the group.

"You must have one boy name." Jazz pushed and after getting no reply looked back at Sam only to see she wasn't walking but standing looking in a window at something.

The three went and stood behind the girl who was looking at a pair of baby shoes and a cute pastel purple baby girl outfit.

"Aw, it's so cute." Jazz smiled.

"Don't tell me we're going to look at baby clothes too?" Tucker exclaimed.

"I don't even know what gender it is yet." Sam laughed as they continued walking. "But if it's a girl I'm going back to get that as soon as I find out."

"I really hope you have a girl then." Danny laughed. "We wouldn't want you to be disappointed if it were a boy."

"I won't be. I'll love it just as much whether it's a girl or a boy." Sam rubbed her stomach unconsciously.

"Okay as this mushy gushy, I'll love it whether it's a boy or a girl is, I'm hungry. So can we please do this later." Tucker asked as they approached the food court.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "You have an appetite to compete with Sam's and that's saying something because she's pregnant."

"Sometimes I wonder which one is pregnant. Sam or Tucker?" Danny laughed at the look that crossed Tuckers face.

"Okay man, don't even play like that." Tucker shook his head in horror and the group laughed.

"Okay what are we getting?" Danny asked putting the bags down on the floor as the picked a table.

"You don't have to get it. I can do it." Sam argued.

Danny sighed. "Would hurt to let someone serve you just one time?"

Sam frowned. "But you guys have already done enough already. I feel guilty."

"Don't, now Sam sit down." Danny commanded.

"Danny, I can do it myself. I'm perfectly capable." Sam shot back.

Jazz and Tucker just watched amused. It look like Sam had found someone to take the place of worried father- to- be in their eyes. There were bickering like a young couple expecting their first child and the mother not liking the fact that the father was being overprotective. the two kept this to themselves though. Everything would unfold on it's own.

In the end, Danny had Sam sitting down with her arms crossed while he went to go get the food. Tucker was looking at the footage he had just taped. He would have to show this to Danny and Sam one day when he teased them about this. They would probably be permanently red in the face.

When Danny came back with the food Sam dug in like she hadn't eaten in five years and at that moment a shadow stood over her.

"I'm surprised you don't look like a pig with the way you're eating Goth girl." said the thick Hispanic accent.

Sam snapped the plastic fork in half having been gripping it so tight. "At least I don't look as thin as a sewing needle." she said standing up and turning to look at the girl.

"Why you little-" Paulina cut herself off looking down at something before looking up with a evil look in her eyes. "Been shopping."

"What's it to you?" Sam glared.

"Hopefully whatever it is doesn't look any worse than what you usually wear. It should be illegal for someone to dress like you do." Paulina scoffed.

"Why you little-" Danny cut Sam off before she cussed the Hispanic girl out in the middle of the mall.

"Just leave it Sam." Danny said pulling her back.

"Yeah loser. Keep your little Goth freak girlfriend at bay. Wouldn't want them to arrest her for being half freak and half ugly." Paulina sneered as she walked away.

"I'll kill her." Sam growled under her breath as she sat back down not having much of an appetite now.

"Paulina's just a little spoiled rotten girl." Jazz rolled her eyes. "Don't let her get to you."

Sam found that hard to do, but she managed to calm herself. Then she blinked remembering the evil look in the Latina girl's eyes. It was as though she was planning something.

"You alright Sam?" Jazz asked and Sam shook her head.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sam replied though she really wasn't. She had a feeling things were about to get much more complicated in her life than they already were.

-.oOOo.-

Okay, not much to say here except look for the drama in the next chapter. R&R.


	9. Thinking

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: Here I am again with a new story. I know, I know, you're asking me hey aren't you working on the Black Phoenix? Well I am and I'm way ahead so you'll still get your update. This is different from my other stories. It's more of a drama/angst story, which is something I've never done before... well I have but I didn't like it and took it off. Anyway, it's a very high Rated T on the brink of M, but not violent enough for that. It contains mentions of rape and graphic birth at the end.

**I know, it's late. Imagine me sighing right here. Blame it on my mother and this website.**

Yeah, you read this next part from me all the time. Grammar is not my best subject. I can apply it well to writing but I'm not perfect people. If you see a few mistakes here and there dismiss them. Luckily my spelling and use of words makes up for that.

Without further adu I give you the second chapter of **_Trial, Transition, Growth: Book I._**

**-.oOOo.-**

**Thinking**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Sam was almost skipping down the sidewalk as she head back to the Fenton home with a shopping bag in her hands. It was very un- goth like of her, but she could have cared less at the moment as she rubbed the now obvious pregnant belly over the dark purple blouse that hid the bulge in her stomach to anyone who didn't know. She was five months along now and had been eager to find out what the gender was and if it hadn't been for her stomach, she would have jumped for joy when she found out.

She went inside the Fenton home and went into the kitchen where Danny was sitting at the table studying for a test coming up. He looked up when he saw her bounce into the kitchen.

"Why are you so jolly?" he asked.

Sam couldn't contain herself and knew that later in her room she would blame those stupid hormones for her up mood. She smile brightly and squealed out.

"It's a girl." she said and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Could you be anymore excited?" he asked.

"All I have to do now is think of a middle name." Sam pondered.

"Why, you've got four months to go. You've got plently of time." Danny gave up on attempting to study as he closed his books.

"I want to be sure about it. I don't want to decide at the last minute and then hear something later and say that would have sounded nice." Sam shot back.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're really goth." Danny raised an eyebrow and shook his head just as Maddie came down followed by her lecturing daughter behind her.

Even though Jazz was known to give lectures, Sam was surprised she hadn't heard the word ghost yet because that was what she was usually lecturing about when it came to her parents.

"Mom, can't you do anything. I for one know Sam's going to throw a fit when she finds out."

Sam looked up hearing her name and putting two and two together to figure out they were talking about her. "I'm going to throw a fit when I find out what?"

Danny looked from Jazz to Maddie and saw that neither really like what was about to be announced.

"Go on mom. Tell her."

"Tell me what." Sam asked feeling a bit out of the loop.

Maddie sighed. "I just got off the phone with the social workers."

"Okay, and?"

"They want you to meet the Carlson's. They're a nice catholic family." Maddie sighed again.

"So someone wants to adopt me?" Sam asked confused. Why would they want to adopt a sixteen year old pregnant girl?"

"Keep going mom. Tell her the rest." Jazz collapsed in a chair and it suddenly clicked in Sam's head.

"They want me to give up my baby," It was no question. Sam immediately got in a defensive mindset.

"Now Sam, before you get upset let me explain."

"Explain what?" Sam raised her voice. "How do you expect me not to be upset? Wait a minute, I'm not upset. I'm mad as hell. Who gave them the right to make this decision?"

"Sam, you and the baby are in the custody of the state. They can easily make this decision. It's like they're your parents until you turn eighteen." Maddie tried to calm her.

"Dammit, how the hell can it be in anyone's custody when it's not even born yet, except for the person who's giving it life?" Sam yelled and everyone winced.

"Now Sam think logically about this."

"Actually mom, she has a point." Jazz put in. "If-."

"We don't need you to analyze anything right now Jazz." Maddie cut in. "Now Sam think about it. You're barely be turning sixteen by the time this child is born. You've still got high school and your whole future to look at dear. Now I'm not trying to force you to give up your baby, but I want you to be sure you want to be a mother at such a young age as this. Now I'm sure we can persuade the courts to let you keep it,"

"Her," Sam corrected.

"Keep her, but it wouldn't hurt to look at what options you have first, okay dear?" Maddie asked putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Sam sighed not meeting the woman's eyes. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." she left the kitchen.

Danny sighed and thought maybe he should try and cheer up his_ friend_, but then a blue mist came out of his mouth.

"Oh come on." he muttered leaving the house.

Sam walked out the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. She sat on her bed with her hands in her lap. Maddie was right and she knew it. It would be hard for her to go to school get assignments and projects done while taking care of a baby at the same time. She had just about no time to herself. She sighed. Everything was getting so complicated. She knew she wanted to keep her little Lilith, but was it best for the baby and herself. She sighed again.

"Everything in my life has been a hell lately and just when I thought it wouldn't get any better, here you come along." she rubbed her stomach. "You're the only good thing that came out of being raped. I could never just give you to someone no matter what might be the best for me. You deserve to know your real mom."

Sam banged her head against the headboard and closed her eyes only to open them again a second later.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Sam rolled her eyes. Last time she had run into this ghost was two months ago face to face, but she had seen him lurking the halls of Casper high and Danny Phantom coming to get him. He was harmless and there were no boxes in her room for him to control.

"Could you leave me alone? I'm kind of upset. I don't feel like dealing with the like of you at the moment."

"Why aren't you running away in fear? I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME!"

"You expect me to be afraid of you?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow curious to hear the ghost answer, but also giving her time to grab a Fenton Thermos she had snagged from the basement which was now behind her pillow.

"Well, you are-."

Sam opened the thermos and a blue vortex shot out at the ghost and sucked him inside."

"Your cylindrical container can not contain me for I am-."

"Want me to take that off your hands?" Danny asked appearing to Sam where he had been invisible in his ghost form.

Sam gasped and jumped in surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I do protect the town from ghost and I was flying by and sensed one in this house, but it looks like I don't have to worry about protecting you since you could become a ghost hunter with that aim." Danny teased and Sam blushed as she turned her head back to the closed door.

"You're teasing me."

"It's fun." Danny laughed turning upside down wit his legs Indian style.

Sam laughed at him. "Why are you in that position?"

"I don't know. It's just nice to be in sometimes when there's nothing to worry about." Danny sighed.

"I wish I had your problems." Sam sighed and ran a hand through her now black hair with strawberry blonde streaks.

"What's up?" Danny asked.

"Well, for one thing, you are." Sam joked.

"Wanna talk about it." Danny asked though he already knew what it was, but his original plan had been to cheer Sam up, so this was alright.

"It's just my life seemed to headed on a one way plane to hell. I was disowned by my parents, five months pregnant and fat, and just when I though it could get no worse, I'm told I might not be able to raise my own child." Sam groaned.

"There's more to it than that isn't it?" Danny asked seeing in her eyes that she had left something out.

"What?"

"There's something else. It's haunting you it seems." Danny observed.

Sam sighed. "I don't want anyone to know right now. It's something I'd rather take to my grave."

"It might help if you tell someone. Maybe I can help." Danny offered.

"Unless you could change the past, not really." Sam smiled sadly.

Danny thought for a moment. "I can't, but I know a friend who-." his ghost sense went off and Sam noticed the blue mist.

"What was that?" she asked.

"My ghost sense. There's another ghost somewhere." Danny groaned.

"It was nice talking to you." Sam smiled. "Thanks,"

"No problem Sam. What are friends for?"

"I'm your friend?" Sam asked surprised to hear that come out the ghost's mouth.

"Any friend of Danny's is a friend of mine." Danny said and flew out the window leaping a happy Sam behind.

"Danny," she thought about both her friends.

-.oOOo.-

Alright, nine more chapters to go. I can do it. I'm almost there. Oh, sorry. R&R.


	10. Exposed Part I Sort of

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: Here I am again with a new story. I know, I know, you're asking me hey aren't you working on the Black Phoenix? Well I am and I'm way ahead so you'll still get your update. This is different from my other stories. It's more of a drama/angst story, which is something I've never done before... well I have but I didn't like it and took it off. Anyway, it's a very high Rated T on the brink of M, but not violent enough for that. It contains mentions of rape and graphic birth at the end.

**I hate this chapter. I really just breezed through it because I wasn't too eager. It's nothing special really. It's actually the chapters after this one and the next that drive us home.**

Yeah, you read this next part from me all the time. Grammar is not my best subject. I can apply it well to writing but I'm not perfect people. If you see a few mistakes here and there dismiss them. Luckily my spelling and use of words makes up for that.

Without further ado I give you the second chapter of **_Trial, Transition, Growth: Book I._**

**-.oOOo.-**

**Exposed PartI**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

"No," Sam muttered in her sleep as she tossed and turned.

_They were surrounding her again. They were going to take her again._

_No..._

_It was dark and they were touching her. She tried to peer through the darkness and saw the faces of one of her rapist. It was the only face she remembered._

_Leave me alone..._

_She looked down at her child in her arms and then screamed. It looked just like him. She couldn't look at her own child._

_Stop it. Stop haunting me._

"No," Sam muttered. "No, No, NOOO!" she screamed shooting up and her hand balled in a fist to knock out the person in front of her.

"Sam, what the-" Danny ducked.

Sam looked around and satisfied that she recognized her surroundings looked back at Danny.

"Sorry," she breathed heavily.

"I came to wake you up. Jazz offered us a ride, but she's leaving in fifteen minutes so you better hurry up." Danny was frowning. "Are you alright? You looked like you were having a nightmare. You're sweating." he pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied.

Sam swung out of bed and ran a hand through her thick hair which had gotten longer yet again and hung below her shoulders instead of right above them. It was now and even mixture of black and strawberry blonde since she was out of dye and couldn't find the brand she used. Aly was supposed to be sending her some soon. It was hard for her to be able to contact her though. Her _parents_ had disabled Aly's email and blocked any website that they could chat through as well as not blocking he Sam's cell phone number so she couldn't call and if Aly tried to call it wouldn't come through.

Aly however, didn't back down and snuck out to buy a cell phone and started sending letters using someone else's address, according to their last internet chat which had been a month and a half ago. She hadn't called yet since she was always at home or out somewhere with other company, but when she got the chance late at night Aly told her she would call and see if there was anything Sam needed that she couldn't get.

"I was just having a bad dream about Lilith being taken from me." Sam lied.

"You're not a really good liar, you know?" Danny asked. "There's more to it than that isn't there?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"You have a haunting look in your eyes." Danny observed.

Sam frowned. Didn't she have this conversation with someone around half a month ago?

"I really don't want to talk about it Danny. It's a bit personal, but when I'm ready to let you, I'll tell the whole story." Sam smiled and got off the bed as Danny sighed and left the room.

Sam sighed as she went to her closet to choose something to wear that would hide her five and a half month pregnant stomach. Lilith was kicking again and had decided to position her head right at the start of her ribs from the bottom.

Sam sighed as she sat down and touched where her baby's head was. "Could you please move your head dear. It's really uncomfortable."

Lilith kicked again and Sam sighed. "Okay, have it your way then, but let's just remember who's letting you occupy her body."

Sam stood up and went to the bathroom and was changed and freshened up in ten minutes before running downstairs and grabbing her books before heading out to the car where Jazz and Danny were waiting for her.

Sam slept the ride to school, which had become her favorite past time nowadays. School came and soon it was halfway over and they were sitting at lunch eating. Sam couldn't help it now. She had given in to one of her cravings and to her dismay, it was chicken. Her doctor had asked her if she was getting any craving and when she answered her doctor had told her that it would be good for her to just eat a little meat. She needed the protein. It tasted wonderful on her salad now, but she knew as soon as she had the baby she would despise it.

Tucker sat down and looked at her salad.

"Sam, there's chicken on that salad." he said.

"I know." she replied. "I put it on there."

"Are you sick?" Tucker asked and Danny laughed.

"Sick, no... Pregnant, yes." Sam sighed. "My doctor says I need the protein."

"This is a historic moment in history. Sam, ultra- recyclo- vegetarian is eating meat." Tucker exclaimed and Sam glared just as Paulina came up behind her.

"Some vegetarian you are Goth girl. I thought they only ate veggies." Paulina taunted.

Sam sighed and took a deep breath.

"My doctor said I need to put some meat in my diet, happy?" she asked.

"What you have some kind of disease?" Paulina asked faking disgust.

Sam stood up and faced the girl using every fiber of her being to prevent her from cussing the girl out right then and there.

"It's none of your business, but I need more protein. You do know what that is right, or do I need to explain it to you?" Sam glared.

"Sam no," Danny warned. The whole cafeteria was quiet. No one had ever challenged Paulina Sanchez, queen bee of Casper High.

"I'm not stupid." Paulina sneered.

"Oh really?" Sam feigned surprise. "That's great revelation considering how shallow you are."

"Shut up, you Goth freak." Paulina replied insulted though she looked like she was amused by something.

"At least I'm not a slut." Sam countered.

"You're the one who's pregnant so who's the slut?" Paulina announced so everyone in the cafeteria heard.

Sam's eyes widened. It was so quiet, you could hear a pen drop.

"Wh- What makes you say that. I'm not pregnant." Sam stuttered and she mentally cursed herself for her bad lying skills.

"Who's shallow now? You're fat and I saw you at the mall. You had a bag from a store for expectant mothers." Paulina replied. "You're the slut around here."

Sam could feel her eyes water at the whispers began. She couldn't deny it now, but it was not only at that. It was the fact that she knew she wasn't a slut, but the school wouldn't believe unless she let out the truth and even then she knew there was someone with a heart so cruel they would tease her for that. So Sam did the only thing her head told her to do.

Her fist connected with Paulina's mouth and then she ran out the cafeteria with tears streaming down her face. She ran in the girls' bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She was now named the school slut so no one would bother her. If they only knew the whole story though, but it was the story she was too shamed to tell. People would just look down on her with pity or looked down on her like she was trash to society.

"Sam," Came Danny's voice.

"Danny," she choked out. "Why are you in here?"

"Well the bell rang and since everyone's in class, I'm sure no one will come in." Danny tried to sound cheery to boost the girl's spirits but failed miserably.

"Go away. I don't want to talk." Sam replied with her head in her arms.

"Sam, don't worry about what other people think of you. It's what you think you are that counts." Danny remembered.

"Who told you that?" Sam wondered.

"I remember Jazz saying it to one of the people she tries to mentor, but she's right." Danny admitted.

Sam sighed. She was finding that saying hard to believe.

"Come on Sam, you don't have to stay. I already talked to Jazz. We're taking you home." Danny knocked again and Sam got up and opened the lock to walk out but stopped when a searing pain hit her stomach.

"Ow," she said leaning against the wall.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked holding her up.

Sam's eyes widened. "It's too soon." she managed and Danny realized what was going on.

Sam had gone into an early labor.

-.oOOo.-

I know. Cliffhanger and I've got another at the end of the story, but don't worry I'll update soon. R&R.


	11. Exposed Part II

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: Here I am again with a new story. I know, I know, you're asking me hey aren't you working on the Black Phoenix? Well I am and I'm way ahead so you'll still get your update. This is different from my other stories. It's more of a drama/angst story, which is something I've never done before... well I have but I didn't like it and took it off. Anyway, it's a very high Rated T on the brink of M, but not violent enough for that. It contains mentions of rape and graphic birth at the end.

**Thursday is really becoming a bad day for me to update. I have decided not to make it just one day tough. It will either be Thursday, Friday, or Saturday. I'm sorry it's just my Thursdays are getting so hectic. Anyway, I hate this chapter. I hope you like it though.**

Yeah, you read this next part from me all the time. Grammar is not my best subject. I can apply it well to writing but I'm not perfect people. If you see a few mistakes here and there dismiss them. Luckily my spelling and use of words makes up for that.

Without further adu I give you the second chapter of **_Trial, Transition, Growth: Book I._**

**-.oOOo.-**

**Exposed Part II**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-oOOo.-

Sam tapped her fingers on the table as she sat bored and daydreamed when she was supposed to be doing homework she had missed in the last two weeks of school. After her early labor at five and a half months which they were easily able to stop since it wasn't that bad, the girl was put on bed rest or a long week and the other week she stayed in the house because she didn't feel like facing school right now. As a matter of fact, the reason she had gone into that labor was from the stress of school so it was actually better that she just didn't go at all right now and let Danny bring in her homework and just go for the last test of the year.

Just then her cell phone rung and Sam picked it up thinking it was maybe Jazz calling to check on her from school.

_"Sam,"_ came the familiar voice

"Aly!" Sam replied surprised.

_"Oh my God. It's so good to hear your voice. The last four months without you have been a pain." Aly squealed_

"Oh I know. Guess what though." Sam started.

_"What?"_

"It's a little girl."

Sam had to pull the phone from her ear as Aly screamed in excitement.

_"Oh, I'm going to have a little niece. Let me guess. You're naming her Lilith, right?"_

"Yes. Where are you? You can't be at home, my parents would hear you." Sam abandoned the homework and went to the refrigerator to get some of the salsa in the refrigerator and the tortilla chips out the cabinet.

_"Their on a business trip and I have the house to myself except for the maids, but you won't believe what the sorry excuses for parents did."_

"What?" Sam asked as she paused before dipping her chip into the salsa as she stood at the counter.

_"They removed all traces of you. Pictures, things you gave them for presents, everything. They're even planning on renovating your room to get rid of you essence. They were going to burn them."_

Sam could picture Aly rolling her eyes at this point. "What do you mean were?"

_"I convinced them it would be a waste of time to burn them when they could just throw them away and so they told one of the maids to put them in the trash. I went out later on and got the stuff right before the garbage man got to it. So now I have a box full of stuff from you in a secretly broken wall in my closet."_

"You didn't have to keep it." Sam replied.

_"Don't start Sam. I'm bringing it with me when I come and visit you."_

"Visit me?" Sam asked going into the living room.

_"Well you remember next month is my birthday, right? Well, your parents are buying me a car and I'm coming to visit you so I can be there when you have the baby."_

"Won't they be a bit suspicious of you going?" Sam asked.

_"No, school will be out and they'll be gone again in June for a long sad three months." _Aly said sarcastically. _"So how's your friend who's a boy?"_

Sam rolled her eyes as she flipped the TV channels. "Aly... If you must know he's fine and so is Jazz. The whole family has been really helpful, especially in the past few weeks."

_"Some school queen or whatever found out you were pregnant, announced to the whole school and you had an early labor, right?" Aly asked._

"You know, if observation was a super power, you'd be the strongest heroine in the world?" Sam asked dryly.

_"I know. So, I bet you and Danny have gotten close. He has taken the role of father to be, I assume and I mean that like, he's become protective and watchful over you, nothing more." _

Aly had gotten into a serious mode and something was coming with it. "Yes, I guess."

_"I mean both." _

"How did you-? You know what, I won't even ask, but yeah sort of, when the other one's around." Aly had meant Danny Phantom whom Sam had been talking to in the last two weeks quite frequently. When he found out she was stuck in bed, he had decided that she might need some company sometimes. Sam had to admit, he was a weird ghost, but she liked that. "But you know, they both claim to know each other, but I've never seen them in the same place as each other one time. I've seen Phantom speak to Tucker but Danny's never there."

There was a pause on the other end and it seemed that Aly was get into her putting the very hard puzzle pieces together and seeing the big picture even when some of the pieces were missing.

_"Do the two of them have the same...? How do I put it? Do they like say something that you might have just heard the other one say."_

"Yeah, but I mean they know each other." Sam shrugged as she put her hand on her stomach where Lilith had pushed her foot against.

_"And do they have the same habits."_

"Well both of them tend to rub their neck when they're nervous, but it probably just rubbed off." Sam said not seeing where Aly was headed with this.

_"Sam, it's obvious and deep down, you know it. Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are the same person." _Aly declare.

"What... That's not... Aly that's like saying Danny's half dead. It's not possible." Sam managed.

_"Sam, until you moved there you weren't even sure ghost existed. Spirits, yes, but ghost. I mean come on it might be possible. We just don't know how." _

"Well, Jazz did tell me about an accident that happened with the Fenton portal around two years ago." Sam sighed. She couldn't believe this.

_"Hold on a minute." _After a moment Aly came back. _"Almost two years ago was the time Danny Phantom made his first appearances."_

"Aly, it might not be true. Just forget I told you all that, okay?"

_"Sam," _

They were both stopped by a loud boom that even Aly heard through the phone, "What was that?" Sam asked into the phone before going to window next to the door to check it out. She only opened it a little just in case, but she could still see Danny Phantom fighting what appeared to be a mechanical ghost.

"See Aly, Danny's at school right now and Phantom's right here. How could he-?"

_"You told me yourself Danny's skipped a few classes before." _Aly said dryly. _"Besides, school ended thirty minutes ago, why do you think I'm at home?"_

"Really? Still though," Sam said as she looked held the phone between her ear and shoulder with one hand opening the curtain and another hand rubbing her stomach for her little girl had become agitated at something as it shifted positions.

Just then Phantom caught the ghost in the thermos and Sam smiled, but then frowned when she noticed he was sticking around and looking around him as though making sure no one was around. Then...

Sam gasped. "Okay Aly, you know your little assumption?" Sam asked as Danny Fenton came from the spot where he had changed from Danny Phantom and up the front stairs. "You were right."

_"You saw him transform."_

Sam nodded mutely forgetting Aly couldn't see her.

_"Tell him."_

Sam went back to the living room and sat down as she waited for Danny. "Tell him what?"

_"Tell him the truth about how Lilith came to be. You know his biggest darkest secret, so he should know yours." _Aly replied.

"I can't do that." Sam said as her eyes widened and the front door opened.

_"Put me on speaker. I'll help you out, but you have to tell him now. It's time to. You're going to have to do it sooner or later. So why not sooner? Besides you need to practice for later anyway."_

"What do you mean?"

_"What are you going to tell Lilith when she wonders where her real dad is when she's older and I mean when she's twelve or thirteen and when she won't accept that her father was a bad man." _

Sam sighed as she put the phone on speaker and put it on the coffee table.

"You're right." she couldn't deny it as Danny came in the room.

"Oh there you are." Danny said as he gave her a manila folder with sheets and assignments in them.

Sam put the folder down next to her phone and sighed. "We need to talk."

_"She means right here and right now." _Came Aly's voice.

"Who is that?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "My god- sister, Aly."

Danny dropped his book bag at the door and went to sit next to Sam on the couch who slumped back against it.

"First things first." Sam took a deep breath. "I know your secret."

Danny's hand went to his neck as he rubbed it. "What secret?" He asked nervously.

Sam laughed as Aly's voice came through. _"He sounds nervous."_

"He looks nervous." Sam added. "So I should change that I to we. Actually Aly's the one who figured it out and I just witnessed it."

"Witnessed what?" Danny asked looking everywhere but Sam.

"Your transformation from Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton." Sam decided not to delay it.

"Sam, listen, I-."

"No, it's alright. It was your secret and you were afraid to tell it because you were afraid of how people would look at you." Sam decided. "Now here comes the hard part."

_"Blurt it out Sam."_

"Okay, you know Lilith." Sam avoided looking at Danny out of fear of what he would say. "Well, I didn't have a boyfriend. I was..."

_"I say it for you Sam."_ Aly said over the phone and Sam nodded. _"She was raped."_

Whatever Danny had been expecting Sam to talk to him about it wasn't this. He knew she didn't want to tell him, but as shocked as he wa that she told him, the announcement itself wasn't.

"I must admit. I kind of knew."

Sam looked up in surprise. "You did."

"Don't take it as being nosey or anything, but I was concerned with your nightmares and went to Jazz who, being the psychiatrist she's trying to become, told me her assumption. That's why I didn't ask you again after I asked you two weeks ago." Danny admitted.

"Looks like we both went to older sister for help." Sam had to laugh.

_"You know, you two are a lot alike. You should get married after high school."_

Sam's cheeks turned a bright red. "Aly,"

_"You know I-. Aw man, your parents are calling on the home phone. Gotta go. Hugs and kisses. Bye."_

"She sounds a bit..." Danny searched the right word.

"Outgoing and isn't afraid to tell people her opinion even if it hurts the person's feelings?" Sam asked.

"Actually I was going to say bright, but that works." Danny laughed.

"She wants to come visit soon. Tucker's not going to be able to stand her though. She's amazingly observant and what takes him five minutes to look up on the internet takes her fives second to piece together in her head." Sam stood up with a hand on her stomach.

"So a secret for a secret then." Danny said the thing that was in their head.

Sam nodded. "Agreed."

-.oOOo.-

You know, I had no clue how this was going to go, but I knew I had to finish it when I set my mind to it or I would never get to it. I knew that this was the chapter where they found out each other's secrets, but I couldn't just delve into it. I had to set it up and then Aly came to my head as a filler in for this. She gives it the perfect flavor, don't you think? Oh well, enough ranting. R&R.


	12. The Carlsons

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: Here I am again with a new story. I know, I know, you're asking me hey aren't you working on the Black Phoenix? Well I am and I'm way ahead so you'll still get your update. This is different from my other stories. It's more of a drama/angst story, which is something I've never done before... well I have but I didn't like it and took it off. Anyway, it's a very high Rated T on the brink of M, but not violent enough for that. It contains mentions of rape and graphic birth at the end.

**I'm way too busy... I haven't even read the last fourteen reiws for this story, but please, keep doing so.**

Yeah, you read this next part from me all the time. Grammar is not my best subject. I can apply it well to writing but I'm not perfect people. If you see a few mistakes here and there dismiss them. Luckily my spelling and use of words makes up for that.

Without further adu I give you the second chapter of **_Trial, Transition, Growth: Book I._**

**-.oOOo.-**

**The Carlsons**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

"Must I go? There's no way I'm giving up my baby whether or not the court makes me. I swear if they do I'll run away to another continent and make a living there." Sam said as she sat on the couch in the living room with her arms crossed over her swollen belly. At six and a half months you could see the excitement in her eyes as she thought about the due- date being nearer and nearer.

Today, however, annoyance was evident in her eyes. Today she was to go and meet with the parents the courts had set up for her to possibly give her baby to. Of course she wasn't planning on doing so. She had already contacted Aly on the phone and being the smart observant person she was, Aly was already trying to find a loop hole and contact her connections. She didn't plan on giving up her baby, but if that didn't work she was very serious about moving to another continent. Maybe she'd go to Europe and live in Rome, Italy. She had always wanted to go there…

"Now Sam," Maddie said as though she was the girl's own mother. "We talked about this and we won't argue about it again. You have to go meet them at least and even if you don't want to give up your baby, the courts are going to be the ones who decide."

"That may be the case, but can't they adopt me and my baby if that be the case. I mean these people are in their thirties and can't have children. Even if I have to be a big sister at least I'll be apart of my baby's growth." Sam suggested.

Maddie sighed exasperated and left the living room and went down into the basement leaving a displeased Sam on the sofa.

"You know," Came a disembodied voice. "You look like a three year old who can't get her way like that."

Sam sat up. "Where are you Danny?" she asked looking behind and then turning back around nearly jumping a foot in the air when she saw his face was on inches from hers.

"Don't do that." Sam hit him on the arm and only became angrier when he kept laughing.

"Why, it's so funny." Danny laughed again.

Sam sighed not in the mood to play and she leaned her head on her hand.

"What's up?" Danny asked changing back into his human form and sitting next to her.

"I'm going to meet the Carlsons today." Sam sighed as she unconsciously rubbed her stomach.

"Want me to come and scare the daylights out of them?" Danny asked half joking and half serious.

This made Sam laugh. "No Danny, I think I should at least be polite to them before I tell them I don't want to give away my daughter." She sighed. "It's just not fair though. Lilith's the only good thing that came out of this whole situation and now it seems that fate wants to take that from me as well." She ran a hand through her thick black hair that now had strawberry blonde streaks and came down to the middle of her back in a low ponytail.

"Well fate's not always cruel. Sometimes it just likes to play with us and after seeing what it's put us through takes pity on us. Trust me I know." Danny scowled.

"How would you know?"

Danny frowned and his eyes became haunted. "You don't want to know."

Sam decided not to pry and instead said nothing just comfortable sitting in silence with her half ghost friend. That comfortable silence was broken by the sound of the doorbell.

"That must be the Carlsons." Sam sighed as she stood up and went to the door which had already been opened by Jazz.

"Oh there you are Sam." Jazz grabbed her and pulled her to the door. Though she too didn't like the idea of Sam having to forcibly give up her baby, she decided to put on a fake cheerfulness and politeness.

"Hello Samantha," said Mrs. Carlson. She had long red hair wrapped up in a delicate bun wearing a nice casual suit. Next to her was Mr. Carlson who had brown hair and was wearing jeans and a nice button down shirt. "I'm Mrs. Carlson, but you can call me Lisa and this is my husband Derrick."

Sam smiled and it broke her heart to think that she would have to tell them later on that she didn't want to give up her baby, but she had to do it. The least she could do though, was give them a chance.

"I prefer Sam." She replied as she stepped outside the door and followed the Carlsons to their car. She got in the back seat and Mrs. Carlson turned to look at her.

"We decided to take you out to see a play today and then we can go out to lunch. We heard you were a vegetarian so I found a nice vegetarian restaurant we could go to." She smiled.

Sam nodded her head in thanks. Three hours later found Sam sitting in the restaurant with the Carlsons enjoying a nice vegetarian dinner as she spoke to them and gave a little information on herself and then they told them a bit about themselves. I she were going to give up her baby, she would have let them becomes its parents with a seconds hesitation, but alas, she couldn't do that. She had a predetermined thought to keep her baby from the moment she found out and she would keep her word to not only herself but her baby as well. So then the moment came. Actually it was a little earlier than she had expected.

"Sam, are you okay? You seem a bit distant." Mrs. Carlson asked concerned.

Sam was pulled from her musings and gave a sad smile. "I have to be honest with you. It might be disappointing, but…" Sam trailed off and sighed not meeting the Carlsons' eyes. "You both are good people and I can tell you're full of all the love and nurturing a child needs to be raised properly. You make wonderful parents, but for someone else's baby."

She looked up and could clearly see the disappointment in their eyes. "Listen. I didn't just suddenly change my mind. I never wanted to do this. I had already decided I was going to keep my baby, but the courts have another idea. You see my parents disowned when they found out I was pregnant and then there's be a whole lot of- excuse my choice of words- but there's been a lot of shit being thrown into my life and this child in me is the only good that's come out of it. I can't just give it away."

"We understand." Mr. Carlson sighed. "We're glad you were honest with us."

"I know you're disappointed and all, but I rather be honest and disappoint you now than make you think you're getting this baby and break your hearts in the end. I know there's a child out there just for you, but it's not this one." Sam rubbed her large belly.

"I'm sorry again." Sam sighed.

"It's alright Sam. Now let's get you home."

-.oOOo.-

Wasn't that nice and didn't it touch your heart? R&R.


	13. Mothers' Day

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: Here I am again with a new story. I know, I know, you're asking me hey aren't you working on the Black Phoenix? Well I am and I'm way ahead so you'll still get your update. This is different from my other stories. It's more of a drama/angst story, which is something I've never done before... well I have but I didn't like it and took it off. Anyway, it's a very high Rated T on the brink of M, but not violent enough for that. It contains mentions of rape and graphic birth at the end.

Yeah, you read this next part from me all the time. Grammar is not my best subject. I can apply it well to writing but I'm not perfect people. If you see a few mistakes here and there dismiss them. Luckily my spelling and use of words makes up for that.

Without further adu I give you the second chapter of **_Trial, Transition, Growth: Book I._**

**-.oOOo.-**

**Mothers' Day**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Sam sighed and closed her eyes. She really didn't feel like getting up today. She was so tired lately and the extra weight on her seven month pregnant belly wasn't helping matters. She was so tired in fact her alarm clock hadn't awakened her this morning. She slept on her right side most of the time now. Sleeping on her back made her fell like something was pressing down on her stomach in this condition.

Sam sighed and tried to go back to sleep but to no avail when her little girl started kicking.

"You're not going to let me go back to sleep are you?" Sam moaned as she shifted the covers that were over her head. Her response was a kick.

"Fine, fine…" Sam groaned and sat up to get out of bed just as the door opened and in came Jazz with breakfast on a tray followed by Danny who had a steaming hot cup of ginger tea in his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Breakfast in bed," was Jazz's cheery response.

"What…?"

"And a steaming hot cup of tea in place of a cup of coffee." Danny said setting it on the bedside table.

Sam was now utterly confused. "What's the occasion?"

"You don't know." Jazz asked. "Today's the second Sunday of the month."

"Is that supposed to mean anything to me?"

"It's Mothers' Day!" Jazz and Danny exclaimed.

"Oh… Wait I'm not a mother."

"Hey, you're letting someone else grow inside you and personally, I think I'd mind, so it counts." Danny grinned.

Sam smiled. Danny had a point.

"And our mother's getting the same treatment as you today." Jazz responded sitting on the bed.

"Treatment?" Sam asked raising her eyebrows.

"Tada!" Jazz said taking out a certificate. "Special mother's day treat at a very upscale spa. As long as you have this certificate any mother or expectant mother, and they have workers that specialize in expectant mothers."

"You didn't have to do that. I can't except something like that." Sam smiled.

"Oh no, you're going to take it." Danny said and thrust it in her hands. "Do you know how much trouble I went through to get this?"

"You just overshadowed a few workers into giving me the last two that happened to be reserved." Jazz rolled her eyes.

"And was an inch away from damaging the place when Valerie flew in." Danny added dryly.

Sam rolled her eyes. Siblings… "You know, I'd really like to enjoy my breakfast." She said and the two siblings stopped their argument.

"Now you can show up anytime you want, but I'd suggest you get ready as soon as you're done eating because it's already eleven o'clock."

"Eleven…" Sam looked at her digital clock and saw it was stuck at eight o'clock.

"That was my fault." Danny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and Sam decided not to even ask.

An hour later, Sam was standing in the entrance of the spa with Mrs. Fenton. Jazz had dropped them off, and seemed to rush back home afterwards, leaving a very suspicious mother. Dismissing the action the two went to the receptionist desk and turned in the certificate.

"Names please?"

"Maddie Fenton."

"Sam Manson."

"Okay Mrs. Fenton, through that door and to your left, Miss Manson through that door and to your right. Enjoy you spa day."

After going their separate ways Sam enjoyed a day full of massages, relaxing soaks and things all meant to ease her large burden. By the time they were done Sam felt as energized as she had before she was pregnant.

She sat in a room now with Mrs. Fenton and cucumbers over her eyes. It was actually her fifth pair since she kept eating them. She hadn't eaten a thing since breakfast. At that moment her child began to move around again. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know. I'm hungry too." She muttered not meaning for Mrs. Fenton to hear her.

"You alright dear?" she asked and Sam blinked.

"Huh… Oh, yeah. Just a bit hungry." Sam blushed when Mrs. Fenton laughed.

"I know how that feels dear. It was at its worst with Danny though. I ate so much I got tired of eating anything at all. Don't worry though. As soon as you have the baby your appetite will go down, but if you breastfeed it will still be above normal."

Sam shrugged. "I haven't really decided on that yet." She crossed her arms. "I was trying to take into consideration school and the fact that someone else might have to watch her for me. But then again there are these packages that can be sent to your own home, where you do the work and send it back and of course the internet is an option." Sam sighed. "I don't know, I'm still deciding on that."

"Let's remember dear that the courts might decide to take the baby away from you. So be prepared-."

"The only thing I'm preparing to do is bring my baby home. I told you, and perfectly well mean it, I'll run away if they make that decision and raise her on my own no matter what it takes." Sam said bluntly to the older woman and turning away from her putting a new pair of cucumbers on her eyes and putting her head back.

Maddie sighed. "I know dear, but if it does come to that and I hope you'll be thinking with rational, I want you to be prepared for it. I can't imagine the turmoil that you must be going through at the thought, but at least know that it could happen."

Sam frowned. The older woman was right, but she wasn't about to admit it. She was about to respond when suddenly her unborn child became rather active. She opened her eyes and removed the cucumbers. She had a feeling all hell was about to break loose. She got up with the excuse that she had to use the bathroom and once she was sure Mrs. Fenton wasn't looking make a detour and went down the hall.

She was surprised when she ran smack dab into something. The problem was though, that nothing was in front of her. She reached in front of her and around her before her hand grabbed what felt like an arm and dragged it to the only place she could think of… The bathroom. She clicked on the light, closed the door, and locked it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the air around her dryly as she sat on the top of the stool.

A green eyed white haired ghost materialized in front of her rubbing the back of his neck. "It's not my fault really. I followed a ghost. I didn't even know I was here until I stopped to look around."

"How could you not know you were here?" Sam wondered

"I flew through a wall at the back of the building." Danny replied as he began to float upside down.

"Okay," Sam said sighing as she got up with some effort. "I'll help you."

"Wait a minute no!" Danny exclaimed. "If you weren't pregnant I'd let you come in heartbeat, but this one's a danger in your current state. I know enough about this from Jazz and al her lectures. It wouldn't be good for you to be around this ghost."

"What ghost is it?" Sam asked crossing her arms above her belly.

"Well the ghost I was chasing is just a big blob with arms and is a shape shifter, but if he's here, I know Spectra is here. She's this ghost that feeds on a person's misery. Not to say that you're miserable, but there a million and one things Spectra can say to you to make you feel that way though. So, it is better you just stay out of this."

Sam sighed patiently. "You done?"

"Yeah." Danny sighed knowing what she would do next.

"I'm going to go get my clothes and help you track this ghost. Where did you last see it?"

"It was in the hallway." Danny replied simply figuring it was no use in trying to stop her. He took out the Fenton thermos and an ecto- gun out first. "Here, take this."

Sam nodded and grabbed the two items. Danny flew through the roof leaving her to go change.

Thirty minutes late, the pregnant teen walked the halls of the spa. Already she was tired and irritable. She really should have listened to Danny and let him handle this… Something crashed in the room she was passing. It seemed he already was.

She opened the door and saw Danny in a hand to hand combat with a jaguar ghost.

"Danny!"

"A little occupied at the moment Sam," he said through gritted teeth.

Sam thought he was a little rude, but understood and instead went to find the other ghost Danny had told her about, though she was sure he wouldn't approve.

She walked to the doorway to the main lobby where there was now at least a few dozen women waiting for their spa day. There were also a few expectant women, most of them with their husbands or at least their boyfriends dropping them off and kissing their cheeks and bidding them well. It made her remember that she had no one and that she had to do this all on her own…

"Ooo, just sensing your misery makes me feel young again." Said the cold and chilling feminine voice

Sam slowly turned around and froze at what was a mere black shadow with the figure of a woman and eyes. She jumped back.

"Oh, now don't be afraid my child." Her legs became a spectra tail and she flew around Sam and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Just relax."

Sam felt her shoulders loosen up.

"Oh the joys of having a child… That is if you have a person to enjoy it with." Spectra added. "Someone who will wake up in the middle of the night with you and take care of a crying child or let you have a nap in the middle of the day without having to tend to the needs of a crying rug rat."

Spectra turned Sam back to the doorway. "Look and all those women and teens even. They've all got someone, whether it's their boyfriend or husband. All of them waiting for the arrival of a so- called bundle of joy…" Spectra frowned and then smirked. "But look at you. You have no one, and it's not like you can go get someone. What man in their right mind would want a woman, no matter how beautiful, who has a crying whining brat on her hands to deal with day in and day out?"

Sam sighed. Spectra was right. No one would want her and even if they ever did, she was tainted and they wouldn't want to deal with that. She was alone. It would only be her and Lilith…

"Hey Spectra, back off!" Sam snapped out of her trance just in time to see Danny flying into the shadow ghost.

"Ugh! You just have to come and ruin everything and just when I was getting a good meal." Spectra shouted.

Sam blinked. How deep into her misery had she gotten into? She was almost unaware of her surroundings. She turned her head to the battle in the hallway and saw that Spectra had Danny down in a bad spot. She looked in her hands forgetting the two items se held.

"I wonder what this does…" Sam asked holding up the blaster and aiming it at Spectra's side. She fired and a green blob of ectoplasmic energy flew from it him it's target right on the dot.

Spectra flew backwards and hit the wall momentarily stunned.

"Sam, use the thermos." Danny yelled.

"What?" Sam looked down in her hands at the devise that was the Fenton Thermos.

"Take off the top, aim at Spectra and press the button on the side." Danny exclaimed.

Sam looked at the ghost who was starting to gain her bearing back and took off the top to the thermos before aiming it and grasping it with both hands. She pressed the button on the side and the blue swirling vortex shot out. It took her by such surprise that she almost dropped but in the end the shadow ghost was inside the confines of the Fenton thermos.

Sam stared at the thermos as she capped it. That was weird…

"You alright Sam?" Danny asked concerned.

Sam looked up and then all her previous complaints came back to her. She shoved the Fenton thermos in the boy's arms and crossed her arms over her stomach.

"It's mother's day and my spa day was cut short by a ghost, I'm hungry and really want to find a place to sit down, even if it's in front of the TV on the couch." She told and Danny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Jazz is outside. It's time for you and my mother to go anyway. So we'll go home and you can do whatever you want and I'll see if we can get Dad to take us out to dinner later." He replied leading out doorway as he powered down.

-.oOOo.-

A surprise was waiting on Sam as they entered the front door. It wasn't exactly a baby shower, but there were enough present for there to be one.

"What in the world…?" Maddie asked.

"About a fifth of them are yours mom, even less is for Sam herself and the rest for the baby." Jazz squealed with her arms around either shoulder or her mother and Sam. "Aly sent a lot of it. She was concerned that her littler niece wouldn't have enough things and sent all this a week ago. We almost couldn't hide it from you."

Sam laughed. Leave it to Aly to go overboard when she was excited about something. Obviously she was looking forward to the birth of Lilith more than Sam herself was. With Spectra's comments and the days events momentarily out her mind Sam decided to enjoy the nice surprise for a moment.

-.oOOo.-

Okay if you took the time to notice, I do two chapters for every month, but now one chapter per month until the birth which means three or four more chapters. R&R.


	14. Aly

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: Here I am again with a new story. I know, I know, you're asking me hey aren't you working on the Black Phoenix? Well I am and I'm way ahead so you'll still get your update. This is different from my other stories. It's more of a drama/angst story, which is something I've never done before... well I have but I didn't like it and took it off. Anyway, it's a very high Rated T on the brink of M, but not violent enough for that. It contains mentions of rape and graphic birth at the end.

Yeah, you read this next part from me all the time. Grammar is not my best subject. I can apply it well to writing but I'm not perfect people. If you see a few mistakes here and there dismiss them. Luckily my spelling and use of words makes up for that.

Without further adu I give you the second chapter of **_Trial, Transition, Growth: Book I._**

**-.oOOo.-**

**Aly**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Sam crossed her arms obviously not pleased as she glared down at Danny.

"You know I like those little pies and you ate my last one." She fussed.

Danny cringed. "My parents are bringing more from the store. I didn't think you would want it anytime soon so I took it. I was hungry. I'm sorry for having human needs." He shot back rolling his eyes.

"You should be." Sam said and Danny wondered whether she hadn't noticed the sarcasm or was ignoring it. "You're not the one with a big basketball stomach."

"And I'm glad that I never will be." Danny said smugly. "I never want to experience the mood swings woman go through. One minute you sad and worried, one moment you're happy and giddy, the next you're so angry you become a hurricane. Can't you just decide how you feel and keep it that way?" Dan sighed.

Sam narrowed her eye and lunged for Danny the best she could with her eight month pregnant belly. "Take that back or I'll personally see to it that you're a full ghost in the next five minutes." She threatened.

"You know I'm threatened at least five times a day by the ghost?" Danny asked moving out the way though he had to admit a pregnant girl was a lot scarier when she was angry.

"I want a pot pie now." Sam crossed her arms and stomped her foot.

Tucker and Jazz just watched the ordeal with amusement and worry about what Sam would do if she didn't get her way. Actually it had all started when Sam went in the kitchen to get one of her little organic veggie broccoli pot pies from the freezer. When she saw her last one wasn't there she had demanded to know who had eaten it. Tucker and Jazz quickly denied it having been on the receiving end of her now frequent mood swings that got horrible when it came to food. Danny though, had bravely, in Tucker and Jazz's opinion, admitted to it and Sam immediately focused her anger on him.

What Danny said was true though. His parents were going to bring some from the store, but that would be in a few hours and Sam wasn't hearing it. The part that actually amused the bystanders though, was that Sam and Danny looked like a couple expecting their first child going through the up and down of the relationship that came with it.

"Well what am I supposed to do about it?" Danny asked fairly annoyed.

"You've got a permit, you're sixteen, and will have a license soon. Use Jazz's car and go get me one." Sam demanded.

"You're acting like a two year old Sam. First I have a permit and can't drive without an adult in the car, besides even if I could Jazz car is in the auto shop remember?"

"Well you are half ghost. Fly!"

"I'm not-." Danny began to protest but was cut off by Tucker who pulled him down to him.

"Are you crazy man? Don't argue with her, just do it so we can move on and have happy Sam back… well as happy as you can get when you're Goth and expecting a baby." Tucker added.

Danny reluctantly went ghost and flew through the roof. Ten minutes later he was back in the kitchen.

"Here's your dumb pie and the receipt. You owe me four dollars." Danny glared at Sam who smiled innocently.

"Thank you Danny." Sam replied and put the pie in the microwave. Neither of them had seen Jazz get up to get the door when the doorbell rang.

Sam ran a hand through her strawberry blonde hair. It was just too much to keep up with dying her hair doing touch up, so she had just washed it out one day returning it to the strawberry blonde it had been when she was a little girl. She sighed. She would have never thought back then that she would one day be in her current position. Everything back then was so simple…

Sam was snapped out of her thoughts by Jazz's scream. It wasn't a scared scream. It was more of a scream of surprise, excitement, and happiness.

"What's with Jazz?" Sam asked Danny.

Danny shrugged. "She must have gotten a new book on the working of the brain in the mail. It might be that one that's she pre- ordered two months ago."

"Hey Sam," Jazz called as she poked her head around the corner. "There's someone in the living room who wants to see you."

Sam sighed as she took the pie out the microwave and sat it on the counter. She wobbled out the kitchen and into the living room rather annoyed. She really wanted that pie… Sam stepped into the living room though and all hunger was forgotten when she saw the girl that was sitting on the couch.

"Aly!" she cried in shock.

"Ahh, Sam!" Aly stood from the couch and ran to Sam and grabbed her in a tight hug. "Oh my God!" Aly pulled back to look at her god- sister. "Look at you… You've gotten so big. Last time I saw you no one could even tell you were pregnant, but now it's almost impossible to hide." Aly put her face to Sam stomach and rubbed it with her right hand.

"Hello, this is Auntie Aly here." In response there was a kick and she squealed in excitement.

Sam couldn't quite manage to get her lips to form words but she finally gained control. "Aly, What are you doing here?"

Aly grinned. "I told you when I got my car I was coming to visit you over the summer. I'll be here until my little niece comes." Aly looked at Sam again "What happened to your hair? It's strawberry blonde again."

Sam laughed. "I got tired of keeping it up and took out the dye."

"Well it looks good. You're a pregnant diva. Stylin' and Profilin'."

Sam laughed. "No I'm not. Look at me. I'm fat!"

"You're not fat hun'. You've only gained ten pounds!"

Sam blinked. "You could tell that just by looking at me?"

"Well what do you expect from Miss Perceptive?" Aly asked as Tucker and Danny came in the room. She glanced over at them and then clasped her hands.

"So you're Danny Fenton." Aly smirked and put her hand out. "I'm Alicia Amber McLain, Aly for short I've heard a lot about you from Sam and the news." She winked and Danny turned red.

"Hello, um I'm not invisible or something, am I?" Tucker asked.

Aly's eyes traveled to look a Tucker. "You must be Tucker Foley. The techno geek." She said unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong with that?" Tucker asked insulted.

"Nothing…" Aly smiled. "So where's my room?"

Jazz rubbed her hands together. "Well, if I had known you were coming I could have been more prepared, but for now, the op center will work."

Aly shrugged. "Not fine living, but it's fine." Aly grabbed her suitcase and lugged it up the stairs.

"Is she always so happy and chirpy like that?" Danny asked.

"Only when she's excited." Sam replied. "Otherwise she's very down to earth and really could care less about showing off how much money she has, though she'll use it to her advantage."

"Like to get that black Cadillac outside?" Jazz asked.

"She has a Cadillac?" Tucker asked with bulging eyes. "No way!" He ran outside.

Sam went back into the kitchen to get her pot pie before she sat down on the couch in the living room as she waited on her god- sister to come down the stairs as she didn't feel like going up them at the moment.

The girl came back down with her long hair loose behind her. "So how have you been doing?" Aly asked sitting next to her having obviously gotten over her excitement.

"About as fine as I can be when I'm as big as a house and have something growing inside me." Sam joked dryly.

Aly sighed. "You know what I mean. You look so sad."

"No I don't." Sam laughed.

"The eyes are the doorway to one's heart, mind, and soul. I see your sadness. Tell me what's wrong." Aly gently urged.

"Everything…" Sam sighed.

"Please elaborate," Aly rolled her eyes.

"I just keep thinking about how complicated everything is. The social workers and courts have been calling day and night as my due date comes about taking my baby away and if I do get to keep with it, how will I cope with school and being a teenager at the same time? It's so hard on me." Sam sighed.

"Sam," Aly said giving her a look that said _get real_. "You're one of the strongest people I know. You've been through things that most girls think could never happen to them and then as a consequence gets pregnant. Do you know how few girls there are that would have the strength to go through that?" Aly asked.

"I'm no different from any other one." Sam laughed bitterly.

"Sam do you know how many girls I know that were in your situation and without a second thought got rid of the child that came to be before it even got a chance at life?" Aly asked. "And the girl who tried to stick it out went crazy and end up trying to kill themselves and end the emotional pain and torture they went through. The aftermath is usually much worse than the before."

Sam laughed a bit. Aly had her ways. She said as though she didn't care, but she just wasn't the type to get caught up in emotions or how people felt. She looked past it and told the real deal and didn't say the usual like,_ I know how you feel or not to worry and you'll get over it and move on _because you eventually did, but it always stayed close.

"Now, we need to do something, like a girl's day out or maybe… Hey wait. Does the baby have a room yet?"

Sam shrugged. "I never asked for one. I'm already a burden as it is."

"No you're not Sam and Aly's right we should start on a baby room." Jazz squealed in delight.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"The attic?" Jazz said. "You know that door at the end of the hall with the staircase. All it really needs is some dusting and paint and then we can make it into the cutest little girl's room."

"No pink." Sam declared.

"Okay then a nice pastel purple will work." Jazz started to plan as she went upstairs.

"Honestly, I don't know what you would have done without me. You wouldn't have even had a baby's room if I hadn't come." Aly rolled her eyes.

Sam laughed. "Still the same old Aly…"

-.oOOo.-

Aww… That was cute I think. A relationship between sisters is so beautiful. Anyway in the next chapter… Well I think you all know what will happen. R&R.


	15. Labor

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: Here I am again with a new story. I know, I know, you're asking me hey aren't you working on the Black Phoenix? Well I am and I'm way ahead so you'll still get your update. This is different from my other stories. It's more of a drama/angst story, which is something I've never done before... well I have but I didn't like it and took it off. Anyway, it's a very high Rated T on the brink of M, but not violent enough for that. It contains mentions of rape and graphic birth at the end.

**I know it's only been a day, but I decided to treat you for the reviews you've been giving me. You all need a reward, so here's an extra chapter, but you'll hate me at the end… No worries though. You'll get your update Sunday or Monday if I get more than my usual amount of reviews, which is seven, by a twenty- four to thirty- six hour period. Enjoy!**

Yeah, you read this next part from me all the time. Grammar is not my best subject. I can apply it well to writing but I'm not perfect people. If you see a few mistakes here and there dismiss them. Luckily my spelling and use of words makes up for that.

Without further ado I give you the second chapter of **_Trial, Transition, Growth: Book I._**

**-.oOOo.-**

**Labor**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

_Padme gasped for breath as she choked out her last words on her deathbed. _

"_Obi- wan…" she struggled to find the strength to talk._

_Obi- wan looked at her still holding the squirming baby in his arms._

"_There's good in him… I know… I know," Her breathe came out faster and more labored. "There's… still. " Her head fell gently to the soft pillow in death._

Tears rolled down Aly, Jazz, and Sam's cheeks as they watched the movie on the HBO channel. After a long month of laboring to fix up the attic, not to mention shop for various accessories for the baby room, including a crib, mobile, and a few stuffed animals, the room was done. To celebrate, they decided to have a movie marathon. It was around four o'clock in the afternoon and now they sat down on the comfortable couch. Since eleven a.m. they had been watching movies and finally it came to _Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. _The three females of the group had cried during the entire ending of it.

"Oh stop crying what's the big deal?" Tucker rolled his eyes.

"He was just trying to save his wife and she died anyway. It's so sad." Jazz explained.

"And it's not my fault." Sam defended. "I didn't cry when I saw it in theaters."

"Well at least you can blame it on hormones!" Aly wiped her eyes and grabbed a potato chip from the bag Sam had in her hands.

"Okay, no more sad movies if you're going to tear up every time." Danny said looking through the guide and then abandoning the control and decided a DVD would be better.

"Okay, but let me go clean this trash up first." Sam forced herself off the couch to grab the things off the coffee table.

"Sam, stop it. We'll do it." Aly offered.

"No I got it." Sam insisted picking up all the trash and carrying it to the kitchen.

She had been like this for the past few days. If something was messy or out of place she went to clean it or straighten it out especially because she didn't know when her sudden energy boost would go away, so she took full advantage of it. Aly said it was call nesting. It meant that the baby would be coming soon and so instinct told her to get things ready and prepare for the birth. It might be that the birth was coming in a week or so, but Sam doubted it. She was full term now, but it was normal for first time mothers, according to her doctor, to go a week or two past their due date. So far, she was three days past it.

Sam dumped all the trash in the trashcan and then decided to get an organic root beer, made from sparkling water, out the refrigerator. She stopped though as an ache in her back that was spreading hit. She sat the root beer down and grasped the counter.

"Hey Sam, the movie's about to-. Are you alright?" Danny rushed to her side.

"I'm fine it's alright." She breathed slowly as the pain went away.

"Are you sure you don't want to-?" Sam cut Danny off.

"It's alright." She laughed. "I had a contraction about a week ago. Nothing consistent yet. I don't think Lilith Danielle Manson won't be her until another week."

"Lilith Danielle?" Danny asked.

Sam blushed. "It had a nice ring to it and besides, you're the first real friend I've had. Of course there was Aly but we were god- sisters."

There was an awkward silence before thunder boomed and Sam jumped slightly.

"We better get out the kitchen. It sounds like a storm is coming."

Danny nodded in agreement as they went and sat back down to enjoy another movie. Two hours later, Sam was still having the uncomfortable pain. First they were rather far apart, but now…

The lights blinked as thunder boomed and then finally they went out along with all other electricity.

"Hmm," Jazz got up and went to the window. "It looks out the whole neighborhood is out. I'll go get the flashlights and a radio."

Five minutes later Jazz was back and had the items in tow. She was listening intently to the battery operated radio and then turned it off.

"There's a bad storm and a third of the town's power is out. We'll be in the dark for a while."

"Great could this really get any worse?" Tucker asked upset that they had no electricity.

"Guys, I think I'm in labor." Sam announced.

There was silence as everyone stared at her and then they all simultaneously said two words.

"_Oh shit!"_

-.oOOo.-

Three hours later the lights weren't back on, Sam was still having contractions, and the storm had yet to let up. It was nine o'clock and they were still sitting in the dark. Sam was still in very much pain with the contractions getting worse every time they came.

"Okay, that's it." Aly declared. "We have to get to the hospital, now."

"The streets are flooded. We can't do that. It's too dangerous." Jazz shook her head,

"But it's even more dangerous for Sam to stay here in pain. If we don't get proper doctor, she and the baby will die!" Aly exclaimed.

"She's only been in labor for three hours. When it gets too unbearable and we're forced to go we will, but not now." Jazz said firmly. "Right now all we can do is offer her as much comfort as we can give."

Aly reluctantly agreed and fluffed up the pillows Sam was laying on. A cold sweat was coming through as the pain increased.

"Give me a pillow." Sam breathed out.

"There are no more." Tucker pointed out.

Sam fixed a glare on him that would have had the strongest and bravest of men wet their pants. "I said GET ME A **PILLOW!**" Sam bellowed and Tucker was up the stairs faster than the speed of light.

He came back ten seconds later with a fluffy pillow in tow and gave it to Sam who snatched it rudely. She put her face into and screamed in pain as another contraction hit. Even muffled by the pillow it was rather loud.

"Sam are you alright?" Tucker asked.

For a moment Sam didn't reply and then she looked up… Tucker asked the wrong question.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" She said menacingly with a glare that looked as though it could kill.

"I… well… You know, typical question in these types of situation." Tucker said nervously.

"If anyone asks me that again, I'll skin them alive, burn them and then throw them into the pits of hell." Sam threatened.

No one said a word or even made a sound after that

The storm continued and as it got later soon everyone fell asleep. It wasn't until around one o'clock after around eight to nine hours of labor that Sam got up, unable to sleep from the pain. She stood up careful not to step on anyone and walked towards the window.

It was still pouring, but the flooding wasn't as bad. "Why me?" she asked herself.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" She said again breathing through the pain. "I didn't ask for this. I never dress like a slut or a prostitute. I never wronged anyone, so why was it me? Why did I go looking for Aly that night?" Tears began to fall from her eyes. "Why did they rape me? Why didn't I get rid of this baby when I had the chance?" she sighed and then smiled knowing she would have never had the heart to do that.

Then again she wouldn't change anything that had happened even if she had the chance…

Lightning flashed pulling her from her thoughts. She blinked and then a contraction so painful hit she screamed. This woke everyone in the living room up from their sleep to run to her aid.

"Get your car started Aly. We have to go, right now." Jazz declared.

"I can't drive in that. I can barely see in that rain." Aly said.

"Danny's got ghost powers. He can probably see better than you can. He'll drive." Jazz said.

"I don't have my license yet!" Danny exclaimed.

"Does it look like it matters right now? Dude, your girlfriend is about to have a baby in the middle of the living room!" Tucker exclaimed.

"She's not my-."

"Just start the car you two. Aly and I will sit in the back with Sam." Jazz snapped.

Five minutes later all five teens were packed into the car and on their way to the hospital on a dangerous road.

-.oOOo.-

I know I'm wrong and sadistic to leave you hanging like that. Hehehe… R&R… (Running from angry mob here.)


	16. Lilith Danielle Manson

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: Here I am again with a new story. I know, I know, you're asking me hey aren't you working on the Black Phoenix? Well I am and I'm way ahead so you'll still get your update. This is different from my other stories. It's more of a drama/angst story, which is something I've never done before... well I have but I didn't like it and took it off. Anyway, it's a very high Rated T on the brink of M, but not violent enough for that. It contains mentions of rape and graphic birth at the end.

**Damn, when you people want something you make sure you get it. I got TEN reviews! TEN in less than twenty- four hours! I didn't update this until around ten o'clock at night! You must have really liked it. The same rule applys if you want the last chapter tomorrow and read the authors note in the chapter after this one alright. It's really important and it's about the sequel to this.**

Yeah, you read this next part from me all the time. Grammar is not my best subject. I can apply it well to writing but I'm not perfect people. If you see a few mistakes here and there dismiss them. Luckily my spelling and use of words makes up for that.

Without further adu I give you the second to last chapter of **_Trial, Transition, Growth: Book I._**

**-.oOOo.-**

**Lilith Danielle Manson**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

"Are you sure we aren't sentencing ourselves to death?" Tucker asked.

"We have to risk it. Do you know that if mothers don't deliver their babies in time they and the child will die!" Aly asked.

"Well we could at least not risk our lives and only risk Sam's by hoping that the storm clears up in time."

Aly lunged to the front passenger seat and grabbed Tucker in a head lock. "Take that back right now."

"Aly…" Tucker struggled. "I can't breath!"

"Take it back!" Aly demanded.

"Al-!"

"Guys stopped it. It's hard enough to see without you two about to fight. Stop it!" Danny yelled as he carefully backed out the drive way.

Aly sat back down still glaring at Tucker. Sam rolled her eyes. Here she was in labor and in a great deal of pain needing a great deal of comfort and Aly was instead about to kill Tucker. This was just perfect. She winced as another contraction came. She was starting to be able ignore the pain by thinking of something else.

"Okay now Danny, look out and watch where you're going. You may have ghost powers but you need to be really careful. We're-"

"JAZZ!" Danny cut her off. "I'm nervous enough as it is, so would you please do me a favor and shut up?"

Jazz seemed a bit surprised by her brother's outburst but said nothing else and decided to keep watch over Sam.

Thunder boomed and lightning struck outside. It was raining cats and dogs and yet Danny somehow managed to see through it all. Sam sat up a bit as she struggled to see through the rain.

"Danny, are you going the right way?" she asked.

"Hopefully we'll end up at a hospital Sam." Danny replied.

Sam slapped him upside the head for that remark and the car swerved.

"SAM!" Everyone shouted as Danny was thankfully able to get back on the road.

"Don't 'SAM' me."

"If you don't stop it, we'll never make it to the hospital alive." Tucker exclaimed.

"You're not the one having the baby here techno- geek." Sam glared.

"And for that I will forever be grateful." Tucker replied and this time Sam, despite her oversized belly tried to grab his neck and strangle him.

Fortunately for Tucker, Sam had another contraction and stopped herself so she could lean back against the seat. "You know," she breathed. "I considered suicide when I found out I was pregnant, but decided it wouldn't be worth it to throw away my life. Now though, I think I would have preferred death over this."

Jazz and Aly looked at Sam quite alarmed by the confession.

"After all this is over Sam, we are so getting you a psychiatrist." Aly noted as Thunder boomed and lightning crashed again.

The ride, which normally would have taken no longer than fifteen minutes at most, had dragged out into a long forty- five minute ride. Unfortunately, they still had at least a mile to go.

"Can you drive any fast than a mile an hour?" Sam asked irritable from the pain she was in.

"Well sure if you don't want to make it to the hospital alive." Danny said just as irritated a Sam was.

"Well, you're already half dead." Sam shot back.

Danny breathed out slowly. "And I don't want to end up fully dead." He tried to reply calmly.

"We don't want to end up dead at all." Tucker put in.

"Did anyone ask you?" Sam glared at him.

"Well his mouth runs faster than the speed of light so I'm sure he couldn't help it." Aly smarted.

"Okay guys, let's stop acting like immature-." Jazz screamed as thunder boomed and lightning crashed again. "Danny, watch out!" she cried.

Danny's eyes widen as he looked ahead and saw the large truck that was head straight for them. On instinct he made the car and everyone who was in it intangible before they crashed head on into the truck and they instead went right through it.

They all let out a breath of relief.

"Thank God!" Aly said out loud.

Sam would have nodded in agreement if she hadn't been more concerned about other things. "How long until we get the hospital Danny?"

"It's right around the corner, why?"

"We need to get there quick. If we don't I think I'll deliver right in this car."

"Why?" Jazz asked.

"My water just broke." Sam replied.

"Oh no, girl. Not in my car. I will not have blood and slimy fluid all over my leather seats. I just got this car, It's brand new." Aly exclaimed

"And you were fussing at me." Tucker grumbled rolling his eyes

"Everyone SHUT UP!" Danny yelled as they finally pulled into the hospital parking lot and just in time to.

"Sam, breathe!" Jazz exclaimed as Sam tried desperately to take in a breath.

Sam let out a long slow breath. "I forgot."

"How in the world did you forget that? We don't even make a conscious effort to do that." Tucker exclaimed.

"Why don't you try going through labor and being scared out of your wits to give birth you good for nothing, big mouth, jackass, techno geek." Sam said so loud no one could here the thunder that boomed outside the car.

Tucker looked deathly pale and looked as though he was ready to throw up. "I really didn't need to imagine that." He said as they got out of the car with a large umbrella.

They all supported Sam's weight as she could barely walk and went into the hospital where tonight a child would be birthed.

-.oOOo.-

Aly carefully led her god- sister to sit down in the waiting are while Jazz, Danny, and Tucker went to go sign her in. They of course were getting some weird looks which was to be expected of course. They were a group of five teenagers, one whom was pregnant and in labor, soaking wet, and looked like they had just had a traumatic experience.

"Yes." The receptionist at the desk said not looking up.

"Our friend's in labor." Jazz replied quickly.

"What?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Do I need to give you a definition? Our friend's in labor."

"In other words, having a baby." Tucker added.

"Okay, which one of you is in labor?" She asked still looking down.

Tucker almost fell out at this question. "Does it look like one of us is pregnant? Heck, two of us aren't even capable of ever being that condition."

"No, our friend is pregnant. Not us." Jazz sighed.

The receptionist nonchalantly passed them a clipboard. "Your friend or a family member will have to fill these out. We'll be with you momentarily."

Jazz, Danny, and Tucker looked at the receptionist with a look of utter disbelief.

"Hello! What part of, 'our friend is having a baby' don't you understand?"

"Hospital policy,"

At that moment Aly pushed them out the way.

"Listen lady. You may not want to be here and you may want a raise on your paycheck. You may not even like the person who employed you, but God Damn it, my god- sister is in labor. Now I don't care what you have to do, my sister needs a doctor!" Aly glared and if possible was just about shooting daggers with it.

"I told you," said the receptionist. "It's hospital-."

"Oh my Sam, are you alright?" came the soft soothing feminine voice.

Everyone turned around to see Sam's OBGYN rubbing her back in a comforting motherly way.

"Hey Julie." Sam smiled despite her pain. "I guess you won't need to induce me after all, huh?"

Julie laughed for a moment and then became quite serious as Sam had another contraction. "How far apart are you contractions?"

"Five minutes,"

"How long have you been in labor?"

Sam moaned. "Forever!"

Julie looked back at the four other teens for assistance.

"She went into labor around five o'clock, so I would say," Jazz counted on her fingers for a moment. "Eight hours."

Julie nodded. "Okay, lets get you settled in and we'll check your progress, alright?"

"Fine, whatever. I really don't care. Just get this thing out of me." Sam growled.

An hour later, Sam was just getting settled into the hospital bed and hooked up to a fetal monitor. According to Julie she was seven centimeters. Tucker and Jazz were waiting out in the waiting room. Tucker got sick when Julie went to check Sam and Jazz had offered to stay out with him and keep trying to contact her mother and father.

Sam sighed and leaned back. She had made it his far without medicine, so she might as well keep going.

"Oh, this is so exciting. I'm going to see the birth of my niece. I bet she'll look just like you Sam. Strawberry blonde hair, violet eyes… Well of course they'll be blue first, but I know they'll turn purple in a month I bet."

Sam sighed. "I just want to get through this pain and let this be over with."

"Well," Tucker said as he stepped back in the room with Jazz. "If this is labor, I wonder what actually giving birth will be like."

Sam gasped in fear and at that moment stopped breathing, literally.

"Sam," Aly grabbed her god- sister who was staring in anxiety.

"Sam!" Jazz tried again. "Tucker look what you did." She shouted.

"Sam BREATHE!" Danny shook her roughly and Sam let out a breath.

Julie walked in at that moment with a concerned look. "Are you alright?" she asked checking all the monitors in the room.

"I'll be fine." Sam relaxed a bit.

"She just forgot to breathe again." Tucker shrugged and he got three glares thrown his way. "What?"

"Again?" Julie asked.

"She forgot on the way here too." Danny laughed.

"It's not funny." Sam growled glaring at Danny.

"Well, it's not just you. I've had patients who forgot to breathe on more than a few occasions. I see it very often, especially from first time mothers who are nervous about giving birth." Julie smiled. "It's not as bad as people make it out to be."

Sam relaxed a bit more at that only to tense back up with the pain of another contraction.

"If it keeps up at this rate, we'll have a baby before noon. I'll check in on you in a few minutes and if you forget to breathe again I'll bring you an oxygen mask."

Sam nodded as the pain receded and then she registered what Julie had said. "Did she just say before noon?"

-.oOOo.-

"Okay, Sam we're ready to go."

Sam closed her eyes and moaned. She really just wanted to die right about now. She had been here for three more hours since she had gotten in the room. It was five o' clock now and what her nurse had just said as she walked out the room was the best news she had ever heard in her short fifteen going on sixteen years.

"Okay, who's staying and who's going out to wait with Tucker." Jazz asked.

"I'm staying and that's final." Aly declared.

"I'll go." Danny said heading for the door.

"No, Danny, you stay." Sam's muffled voice managed through her pain as she clutched a pillow to her face.

"No, really, I'll-."

"No Danny, I really want you to stay." Sam growled.

"Why?" Danny asked nervously.

Sam slowly raised her face from the pillow and glared dangerously around. "You'll be the first victim in my quest to make sure no man ever does this to another woman again." She said barely above a whisper. "Or it can be Tucker. Either way, I need one of you to be here so I can start as soon as this is over."

It didn't take Tucker and Danny a split second to get to the door.

"Let me go Danny. You've got ghost powers. She wouldn't be able to get you." Tucker said trying to push Danny out the way making Jazz and Aly laugh tears.

"I wouldn't put it past Sam to find a way. You forget she's Goth. She can come up with all kind of insane and cruel ways of punishment." Danny said standing his ground.

"I'll flip a coin." Aly rolled her eyes though amusement was still visible in them. "Heads, Danny goes Tucker stays and vise verse if tails." Aly tossed the coin in the air, caught it flipped it onto her hands. She lifted it and sure enough.

"Ha, Tails. I get to leave." Tucker shouted in triumph and didn't waste a second in getting out the room.

"Well, I guess I'll go sit out with-." Jazz began as she headed to the door, but was cut off by Sam.

"Jazz, stay. Tucker's not a child. He can take care of himself. He's not a six year old." Sam buried her face back in the pillow.

Jazz nodded and sat down. "What the girl in labor says goes." Jazz said under her breath though she was glad Sam had asked her to stay. How often did one get to see the birth of another person's baby in real life?

Julie walked back into the room as Danny reluctantly sat back in his seat next to Sam. The nurse was behind her preparing for the birth. Sam despite her pain was a nervous wreck and screamed into her pillow.

"It's alright Sam. I'm a twin. Just think my mother had to give birth to two a one time. You just have one. She had to make twice the effort." Julie commented as she put on her gloves.

That seemed to relax Sam a bit, but then the prospect of ever having twins entered her head. She pushed the thought from her mind. She would focus on now and worry about the future later.

"Now on you next contraction I want you to push." Julie said as the thunder continued to boom outside.

Sam nodded and grabbed hold of Aly's hand and then grab Danny's who was startled by her sudden actions. The contraction came and Sam pushed. After a ten second count she stopped and Julie nodded her head.

"That was good Sam. Now,"

"How many more times do I have to push?" Sam asked as the ponytail holder holding in her strawberry blond hair popped.

"It varies dear. Sometimes it takes ten minutes."

Sam sighed. It was almost over.

"And sometimes a few hours," Julie shrugged.

The grip Sam had on Danny's hand almost made it numb and he considered phasing it out. Instead Sam sent him a glare that told him not to even try it. He side and hoped that by the time this was over he wouldn't need a prosthetic hand.

-.oOOo.-

Two agonizing hours later, not only was Sam exhausted from labor and pushing, but so were everyone's hands. She let Aly and Jazz alternate, but she wouldn't let Danny's go. Danny couldn't even feel his hand since it was so numb from Sam's grip. Surprisingly, it was still thundering and lightening outside.

"Okay Sam I see the head. Now push, push, push, push, push." Julia said as she held her hand out preparing to grab the head.

Sam grunted in pain and gave it as much as she could put in.

"Okay Sam. The head is out." Julia said grabbing the aspirator and clearing the baby's mouth and nose.

Jazz squealed in excitement. "Oh my God. Sam, her hair is strawberry blonde. It's a bit darker than yours but it's just like it."

Sam heard the words but couldn't find the strength to smile.

"Okay Sam one more good push should do it. Now push."

Sam hugged the pillow still in her lap and buried her face in it, not aware that she had yanked Aly and Danny's hand with it. She gathered the last of her strength and used all her will power to push.

"Hold it." Julie urged.

Sam screamed into the pillow and then…

A loud cry filled the air and Sam collapsed back to the bed still hugging the pillow, but releasing her grip on Danny and Aly's hands. She took the pillow from her face and looked around the room weakly; her child's cry still filling the air. Not so surprisingly the rain had stopped though it was still dark.

"Where is she?" She asked softly and Aly took the pillow as Julia laid the child on her chest while wiping her with a towel.

"It's a little girl." Julie announce though Sam already new that.

Sam looked down at her baby, almost afraid to touch her. She looked so fragile. Finally she cradled the little girl to her chest at the same time wiping her with the towel.

"Lilith." She breathed out looking at the girl who was the spitting image of her mother. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, but it was alright. Sam knew they would eventually be purple.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Aly exclaimed as one Julia came up with a pair of scissors.

"Who wants to cut the cord?"

"You do it Danny." Sam said absently almost not aware of her surroundings.

Danny wasn't about to argue since it seemed she had momentarily forgotten her threat to his manhood. He took the scissors and cut the cord in the spot Julie told him to. The nurse then came over and took the baby so she could be weighed.

"Six pound, two ounces, born at seven o seven a.m. July 7th 2006." Announced before bring Lilith back to be with her mother.

"So what's her name?" Julie asked.

"Lilith Danielle Manson." Sam replied eager to have Lilith back in her arms.

"Alright then, I'll let you have some time with Lilith and then we'll come back and get her so mommy can get some rest. You did a good job Sam." Julie nodded and left the room just and Sam positioned Lilith to her breast to feed her. Lilith eagerly accepted.

Danny blushed. "Let's not forget I'm in the room." Danny said turning around.

Sam scowled at him. "It's a completely natural thing Danny. That's the purpose the growth on women's chest, unlike what they're publicized as on TV and in magazines."

"You're certainly going back to yourself rather quickly." Danny turned back around with a smirk on his face.

"Ooo," Aly took a camera out her purse. "Picture time!" She announced.

"Not while I'm feeding her, Aly." Sam exclaimed.

-.oOOo.-

I can't believe next is the last chapter. Oh and that forgetting to breathe part… It's not a joke. It actually happens in real life according to my sources. Also that part about the rain stopping but it still being dark after Lilith is born has some signifigance. You'll see why in the authors note of my next chapter. R&R.


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: Here I am again with a new story. I know, I know, you're asking me hey aren't you working on the Black Phoenix? Well I am and I'm way ahead so you'll still get your update. This is different from my other stories. It's more of a drama/angst story, which is something I've never done before... well I have but I didn't like it and took it off. Anyway, it's a very high Rated T on the brink of M, but not violent enough for that. It contains mentions of rape and graphic birth at the end.

**I can't believe this is the last chapter of this story. It's so sad (Imagine me crying tears here and then perking back up all of a sudden), but not for long, because there will be a sequel and I need your help desperately, so read the author's note at the end.**

Yeah, you read this next part from me all the time. Grammar is not my best subject. I can apply it well to writing but I'm not perfect people. If you see a few mistakes here and there dismiss them. Luckily my spelling and use of words makes up for that.

Without further ado I give you the last chapter of **_Trial, Transition, Growth: Book I._**

**-.oOOo.-**

**Epilogue**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Sam was quickly recovering after giving birth and proof of that was when she got out of bed a week after giving birth and, despite it actually being too early for her to do anything, started moving around insisting that she help Maddie in some sort of way. Instead she was told she had to get back in bed and get her rest. Sam resisted for ten minutes before she finally came to a compromise with Maddie to let her sit on the couch in the living room and watch TV.

Sam threw her head back on the sofa as she heard the distinct cry of Lilith. She lazily climbed the stairs to the second floor and then to the attic that they had changed into a nice baby's room. When they had fixed it up, it turned out that Aly had not changed a bit. She had always let the two people that Sam used to call her parents spoil her, but Aly was always willing to give. As a result not only had the room been painted, but carpeted as well. If Aly ever found out that Sam had actually paid for the carpet and installation, she was sure the girl would throw a hissy fit.

She went over to the crib where the small one week old child was still making a fuss. Sam picked up Lilith and held her close.

"Come on. I just fed you and changed you. I know you're sleepy but you just won't lie down. I really don't want to let this crib go to waste because you won't sleep in it." Sam sighed as she put Lilith on her shoulder and held her head with her other hand.

She carefully made her way back to the living room downstairs and sat Lilith in her lap and pulled the blanket she had gotten over them. Sam was now no longer paying attention to the TV which she always did when she had Lilith in her arms. She started looking over her baby's face still awed at what had come out of her. Something good that had come to being from a bad experience one that Sam hope and prayed since she laid her eyes on Lilith would never happen to her little girl.

She would be the mother that her own had never been. She promised she would be there for her child and not be the mother, who left for weeks or sometimes months at a time, come home only to leave a few days later.

Now that she thought about it, she understood what Maddie had meant when she said she needed to consider her own future and goals before she thought about raising a child. There were a lot of things that Sam wanted to do, but now that Lilith was here, most of it would have to be put on hold for the time being. Then again she would never change any of that if given the chance or regret her decision. Lilith would one day accomplish great things that maybe only a person like herself could help her achieve, but no matter what Lilith wanted to do Sam was going to make sure that as soon as Lilith learned to walk, she was in karate lessons or some type of martial arts so she could learn to defend herself.

"You'll be a beautiful but deadly." Sam said to Lilith as she held up to face her.

"Honestly Sam, Lilith is only a week old and you're already making plans for her. For right now let's just spoil her." Aly said as she walked in the room followed by Danny. She took the girl from her mother's arms and began to coo over her.

"You're so cute." Aly squealed for what had to be the millionth time in the first week of Lilith's life.

"I'm sure she knows it by now Aly!" Tucker came in the room with a sandwich that had been bought from the Nasty Burger.

"Tucker, I told you not to bring that around me." Sam said frowning in disgust.

"What!" Tucker exclaimed. "I thought you had stopped hammering me about this."

"I did when I had a basketball size stomach and was so focused on my own needs that I didn't care about anything else." Sam shot.

"Well it might not be basketball size, but it's not cardboard either, so until it is, keep thinking about your own needs." Tucker responded.

Sam got up to kill Tucker, but Danny pushed her back onto the couch.

"She may not be pregnant anymore Tucker, but you really need to learn to watch you mouth." Aly said casually as she continued to coo over Lilith. "Ooo, I can't wait to have a baby of my own one day."

Sam laughed. Aly had always adored babies and children, so it was no shock when she had told them after Lilith's birth that she was going to become a pediatrician and an obstetrician.

"So what are you going to do next month?" Tucker as Sam.

"Is there something significant about next month that I should be aware of?" Sam wondered.

"School starts back up again." Aly reminded.

Sam shrugged. "I'm not going."

Everyone turned to look at her in shock.

"What do you mean not going?" Aly asked. "In order to secure a future for you and Lilith, you'll need an education. Do you know that high school dropouts make forty percent less money than high school graduates? I mean come on Sam, I don't want you to end up being a prostitute because you don't have the proper education.

"I didn't say I was dropping out. I'm just going to look at my options. Besides, I can't leave Lilith that soon, she'll barely be a month old by then. I'll probably do some internet program. That way I'll have an education and spend time with Lilith.

"I should think about asking Jeremy and Pamela if I could do that…" Aly wondered. "Speaking of that, I'm leaving next week." She announced.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" Sam asked in surprise.

Aly shrugged. "You had just had a baby and you probably wouldn't have noticed I said it, plus when you came back you were shut in bed all week, but don't worry. I'll be back for Thanksgiving."

"Are my parents going on a trip around that time?" Sam wondered.

"No, it's worse." Aly frowned. "They're having a party. I'm sure they won't notice I'm gone."

Sam leaned her head on her hand. You never knew what would happen in the future. Sometimes it was so ominous and sometimes…

-.oOOo.-

As Aly had said, she left in the following week. Sam waved good- bye. With her right hand while holding the stroller Lilith was in with the other. Despite Maddie protesting against it, she planned on taking a walk with Lilith. It was a bit earlier for her to be out but it was only for a few minutes. She began to walk down the sidewalk as Jazz walked into the house calling out that dinner would be ready soon and to be careful. Just for reassurance though, Danny had stayed and was walking by her side.

There was a comfortable silence as they walked in peace before it was broken.

"She looks just like you, you know." Danny stated as he looked down at Lilith.

"That's what Aly kept telling me. Her hair is a bit darker than mine though." Sam said as she kept pushing the stroller and then she sighed. "It's amazing really."

"What is?" Danny asked.

"Lilith," Sam responded as though it were obvious. "I'd probably be dead if it weren't for her."

"How so?" Danny asked.

"Well, after I was raped I didn't want to go on. I wanted to die, but something always kept me from doing it. I thought maybe I'd get over it. Then when I found out I was pregnant, it gave me something to live for."

"Speaking of that," Danny said with a nervous look as they came back around to their street. "Jazz told me to tell you that she wanted to see you after Aly left. She said she thinks you're not mentally stable after that remark you made about committing suicide in the car when you were in labor."

Sam's mouth dropped and then closed. "But I was in labor? I was in pain! I was a bit delirious there for a moment."

"Jazz figured you might say something like that and told me to tell you she's still concerned." Danny sighed. "She wants to have a session with you when we get back.

"But wait a minute," Sam said as she followed Danny up the pathway. "I don't need mental help. Danny, help me out here. Go ghost and get me out of here."

Danny smirked. "Are you kidding? I'm not missing this. Consider it payback for all the trouble you some put me through when you were pregnant. I'm actually the one who reminded Jazz about that comment. She had completely forgotten." Danny ran into the house as Sam glared at him.

"Danny!" she yelled.

_Trial, Transition, Growth..._

_Trial, Transition, Growth..._

_It's the way things go in life. It helps us grow into adults; mature logical thinking people. Without it, this world would be full of immature girls and boys doing things for their own pleasure._

_Trial..._

_It's a test to determine if a person is ready to get to a new level. Some are more severe than others, but they're all or the same purpose. It tests our strength and will._

_Transition..._

_A dangerous time, transition is for in transition things tend to get lost. You're not where you were before, but not where you're going to be. It's like when you're moving and sometimes in the transition of leaving the old home and going to the new one something disappears with no apparent explanation. Humans go through it too. In the physical sense, it's called puberty and boy do we sometimes get lost._

_Growth..._

_The final stage. It takes you to a new level of understanding. You look at things differently than you did before with new understanding and wisdom._

_Trial, Transition, Growth..._

_And it repeats itself, over and over again._

_Trial, Transition, Growth..._

_Trial, Transition, Growth..._

-.oOOo.-

Yeah… It's done. I can't believe it. By the way the title comes from a saying that goes, _Change, Transition, _Growth, but Change is a trial in itself so the title stays. Okay now I need help from everyone who has read this story and review _and_ those who have read this story and did not review. I'm making a sequel. It'll will be no sooner than the beginning of January, but I need to prepare the plot. There's three possible ways it can go and here they are:

**Plot I:** **A year after Sam has Lilith she decides to go back to Casper High for her last year of school, but it seems no one has forgotten her for when she gets back, she's know as the slut of the school. Despite Danny trying to help her cope, Sam is unable to bear it and bottled up thought and emotions resurface. Thinking she's a useless and tainted girl no one will want again, Sam decides to live up to the reputation that has been given to her after a party she was dragged to by her god- sister. Will Danny be able to save her from ruining herself or will Sam not only destroy her own life, but Lilith's as well?**

**Note: **This will have a little Danny and Sam romance. I'm not really good with the romance thing as in dating, because I don't date and believe that if you share a really close bond with someone and know them really well, why date and not wait to get married? Anyway they will have a very close relationship if you choose this one.

**Plot II: Two years after Lilith is born Danny is on his way to a college in a big city far away from Amity Park. Danny has always the backbone and strength to Sam in her eyes and when he leaves her life goes downhill. She decides to go to a local college in Amity so she can stay with Lilith, but it turns out she's not the only one in Amity who remained. When she runs into Paulina again, rumors are spread and lies are told that bring old emotions and thoughts back to the surface. Thinking herself worthless she turns into what everyone says she is not only risking ruining her own life, but Lilith's as well.**

**Note:** This is a similar plot to the first one, but there are two main differences. First, Danny's not in this one, so Sam has to see the path she's going down herself without anyone showing (She'll get some help though don't worry.) Second, Sam's in college and high school and college are two different worlds. So Danny will not be in it if you choose this one and I have a feeling this will not settle well with you all.

**Plot III: Four years after Lilith is born, a serial rapist is on the loose on the prowl for little girls from ages four to twelve. When the rapist comes to Sam's home one night, to protect Lilith from suffering what she did, she offers herself instead. Once again emotionally broken Sam finds herself thrown into a live of party and sex in effort to find some type of comfort. When Danny comes back from college for a break and finds her in this wrecked state will he be able to save not only Sam, but Lilith also from herself?**

**Note:** This one is a nice plot. It deals with how Sam's rape affects her even after years have passed. This might have to end up being rated M and I really want it to stay T since I'm being conscious of the people who like this story.

**So there it is people. Three plots for the next book in this series. Notice that it will deal with her rape and how she deals with her emotions since in this story it was more so about the pregnancy. Be ready to see a lot of drama and angst. Remember to press the bluish- purple button and vote for your favorite story. R&R!**


End file.
